The Ghosts That Haunt Me: An Alias BtVS Crossover
by slincoln
Summary: A Rambaldi prophecy sends Sydney Bristow to Sunnydale in search of the Chosen One
1. Prologue

The Ghosts That Haunt Me: An Alias/Buffy Crossover  
By: Sam Lincoln

Rating PG-13

Summary: A Rambaldi prophecy sends Sydney to Sunnydale in search of "The Chosen One."

Spoilers: General spoilers for the current seasons of Alias, Buffy and Angel, but nothing specific to any storyline.

Disclaimer: All characters from _Buffy_ and _Angel_ are property of Mutant Enemy. All characters from _Alias_ are property of Bad Robot and Touchstone Television. All characters are used without permission and no infringement is intended.

The Ghosts that Haunt Me

Sunnydale  
Buffy and Dawn walked through the cemetery, patrolling for any demonic activity. Buffy was armed with just a stake while Dawn carried a crossbow and a bag full of other assorted weapons.

"It sure is nice that things are back to normal," Dawn commented, "Well, as normal as things get around here," she added after a moment.

"Yeah, I just wish Giles had come back from England with Willow," Buffy said, agreeing with her sister.

"I guess he needed to recharge his British batteries some more."

Buffy smiled, "Yeah, that must be it," she replied, unconvinced.

They continued walking through the cemetery, each sister lost in her own thoughts.

"Hey Buffy," Dawn asked after a while.

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to jinx anything, but have things seemed a little too quiet lately?"

They came to a stop in front of a fresh grave and rested against two nearby tombstones. "I suppose so," Buffy said with a shrug. As they watched the ground in front of them shifted and two hands burst free, followed closely by a head. Buffy held out her hand. "I think this shot calls for a five iron."

Dawn reached into her bag and withdrew an axe. "Five iron, excellent choice." She placed the axe in Buffy's outstretched hand.

Buffy walked up to the newborn vampire still struggling to emerge from its grave. "It's 300 yards to the pin, Summers is using a five-iron, bold choice," Buffy said, as if a television commentator, "Fore!" She shouted as she swung her axe. The stroke removed the vampire's head from its next and sent it spinning into the air, disintegrating as it flew.

Buffy stood still for a moment, admiring her imaginary golf shot. "It's in the hole," she declared as she turned to face her sister.

Dawn politely clapped, "You got all of that one," she observed.

Buffy handed the axe back to Dawn, "Yeah, Tiger Woods doesn't have anything on me."

Dawn put the axe back into the bag, "So where to now?"

Buffy looked around the cemetery. "Home I think. You're right Dawny, things have been too quiet. If a new Big Bad is on the way I want us to be well-rested so we can kick its ass." The two sisters walked towards the entrance of the cemetery, leaving behind the hold in the ground made by the late vampire.

SD-6 HQ

Sydney Bristow walked into the briefing room feeling no small amount of trepidation. Ever since she had learned the truth about SD-6 she had come to view each new mission with a sense of dread. Her apprehension was increased when she saw that Arvin Sloane was the only person in the room. "You wanted to see me?" She asked Sloane.

"Yes Sydney, take a seat," Sloane replied.

"Were are Dixon and Marshall?" She asked as she sat in a chair halfway down the table.

"They won't be necessary for this mission," Sloane said tersely. "Now then, Technical Division has finished translating another section of Rambaldi text."

At the mention of Milo Rambaldi Sydney felt her blood run cold. "Oh really," she said in as off-hand a manner as possible. "What did it say?"

Sloane smiled, "Patience Sydney, I was getting to that." He tapped a key on the table in front of him, calling up an image on the screen in front of Sydney. It was a picture of a page of text. "We extracted this from a recently discovered fragment from one of the last works Rambaldi wrote. The fragment refers to a 'Boca di Hell located on the west coast of the New World."

Syndey frowned, "Boca di Hell? The Mouth of Hell?"

"Yes, exactly," Sloane nodded, "According to Rambaldi an artifact of great power is located there. Rather thoughtfully Rambaldi also provided a sketch of the artifact." Sloane zoomed in on a picture of an amulet. "As you can see the artifact is an amulet with writing on both sides. The detail on the page is not enough to make a translation, but the text on the artifact appears to be Sumerian."

"But how is that possible? The Sumerians lived on the other side of the world thousands of years earlier."

Sloane held up a hand, "I know, I'm just relaying what our experts said. Now, the text also makes reference to a defender of the artifact, the Chosen One. According to Rambaldi, 'Only the blood of the Chosen One will awaken the amulet.' There's no other mention of this person beyond that it's a young woman and that 'She defends without knowing.' Whatever that means."

Sydney nodded, "So do we know where the Boca di Hell is located?"

"As a matter of fact we do, and it's not too far from here." Sloane called up a map of Southern California. "Clues in the text indicate that the artifact is located here." A dot on the map began to flash.

Sydney leaned in and stared at the map, "Sunnydale? Why does that name sound familiar."

"Several years ago there was an explosion at local high school during graduation ceremonies. The mayor, school principal, and a large number of parents and students were killed in the blast."

"That's right, was the cause of the explosion ever determined?"

"Officially no, but I've heard rumors that a group of students planted a bomb." Sloane paused as they both considered the type of person it would take to commit such an act. "In any event that has to relevance on your mission," Sloane continued. "I want you to drive down to Sunnydale, locate this artifact and find out who this 'Chosen One' is. I expect you to bring both of them back to SD-6 Headquarters." Sloane paused letting his instructions sink in. "I don't expect you to meet any resistance so I'm sending you in by yourself."

Sydney nodded her understanding, "What will be my cover?"

Sloane tossed Sydney a small package, "You're a collector of rare antiquities tracking down an item for a client."

Sydney picked up the package. "When do I leave?"

"As soon as possible," Sloane replied, "We've already arranged accommodations for you in Sunnydale, and also provided you a list of places to look for information relating to the artifact."

Sydney scanned the list, "A magic shop?" she asked in disbelief.

Sloane nodded, "That's right, the former owner was well-versed in arcane lore and matters of antiquity, much more so than your run-of-the-mill new-age hippy. Perhaps the current owner took notes," he explained.

"Is there anything else?" Sydney asked as she stood up.

"Just one more thing. Watch your back out there Sydney. Just because you're not in a hostile country do not let your guard down. Sunnydale is a dangerous place and I would hate to see anything happen to you."

Sydney nodded, "I'll keep that in mind," she said as she walked out of the briefing room.

To be Continued  



	2. Chapter 1

The Ghosts that Haunt Me: Chapter One

Sunnydale

The next day Sydney walked down the main street of Sunnydale looking for the Magic Box. On the surface Sunnydale did not look too different from any other town. However, if there was one thing Sydney's life had taught her it was that looks could be deceiving. She had to look no further than her own mother, Irena Derevko, for proof of that.

"Hell," she thought, "All I have to do is take a look at a mirror." She could tell there was something not right about the town. A walk past the overly large cemetery was proof enough of that. The combination of that sight, plus warnings from Sloane and Vaughn had Sydney a little on edge.

As she wandered down the street she let her mind drift back to the previous night's meeting with Vaughn, her CIA handler. She had found him waiting for her at the Santa Monica Pier and she quickly went over her SD-6 Mission orders.

Vaughn had nodded as he looked at a copy of the picture of the artifact. "Ok, it goes without saying that SD-6 cannot get their hands on this," he told her. "I'll get the boys in Sci-Tech to make a fake amulet based on these specifications. You retrieve the real one and perform the swap before you report back to SD-6."

Sydney nodded; it was almost run of the mill to her by now. But she knew that did not mean she could relax. It was when you relaxed when you made mistakes and for Sydney any mistake meant a painful death. "What about this Chosen One stuff?" She asked her handler.

Vaughn hesitated for a moment, "It's probably nothing, just tell Sloane that you couldn't find her."

Sydney frowned; she could tell that Vaughn was holding something back. "Vaughn, is there something you aren't telling me?"

He looked uncomfortable for a moment then sighed. "When you first called and said that Sloane was sending you to Sunnydale I punched it into the computer."

"What did you find?"

"Nothing."

"So there's nothing remarkable about the town."

"That's not what I mean. I hit more security blocks than I've ever seen. Every shred of information about Sunnydale is so highly classified I don't think God Himself has clearance. There's some serious stuff going on in that town Sydney so keep a close eye on your back."

A near miss with a fellow pedestrian brought Sydney back to the present, but she couldn't shake the haunted look in Vaughn's eyes when he was cautioning her.

"He saw something about this place that really spooked him," Sydney though to herself. So far Sunnydale had refused to yield whatever terrible secrets it was hiding, but Sydney was determined to find them.

She was so lost in thought that she nearly walked past the storefront with the words "Magic Box" emblazoned on it. Sydney paused to adjust her suit, one of the benefits of her current cover was that she could leave her wigs and skin-tight costumes at home. She reviewed her cover one more time, and walked into the shop.

The bell above the door tinkled as she entered the store causing Sydney to wince slightly. The store appeared to be deserted save for a young red-haired woman sitting at a table in the middle of the room. The woman was intently reading an old book, and did not even notice Sydney's arrival.

"Must be a student," Sydney thought to herself as she walked towards the table. Along the way she took in the large collection of potions, trinkets, and other assorted pieces of bric-a-brac that filled the store. She paused to examine a particularly odd-looking glass orb. It seemed to radiate light from some internal source. Sydney reached out to pick the orb up.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you," a woman's voice said from across the store. Sydney jerked her hand back and turned to face the voice. "Orbs of Astartak are very...delicate, and very valuable."

"And if I break it I buy it?" Sydney asked with as much joviality as she could manage.

"Precisely," the woman replied as she walked behind the checkout counter.

"What does it do?" Sydney asked. She took the opportunity to examine the woman. She appeared to be about Sydney's age and height with short, dark blonde hair. "Is this the person I'm supposed to meet?" Sydney wondered. Her beefing had not included a physical description, just a name.

"Well supposedly the orb acts as a focus for astral projection spells," the woman replied.

"But you don't believe in any of that, do you?" Sydney asked. She had a hard time believing in any supernatural occurrences; thought her dealings with Rambaldi's legacy gave her pause. Sydney walked over to the counter the woman was standing behind.

"What, me believe in magic? Oh hell no, I'm just in the business for the profit. You should see the return on investment for newt eyes," the woman answered. She acted like what Sydney suggested was the silliest thing in the world. Sydney also noticed that she was a terrible liar. "Like you could actually turn someone into a troll, or summon a rainstorm of bunnies, please." The redhead sitting at the table chuckled, but did not say anything. "So, what can I sell you today?" The saleswoman asked perkily.

Sydney was a little taken aback by the woman's forthright attitude towards salesmanship. "Actually I'm looking for some information. Are you Anya Jenkins?"

"Yep, that's me, Anya Jenkins. Plain old boring and perfectly human Anya Jenkins," Anya paused. "Who are you?"

"Stephanie Branch," Sydney replied. "I'm a collector of rare artifacts." She held her hand out to Anya.

Anya gingerly shook the outstretched hand. "Ah, you're a treasure hunter. We've got this really neat compass that always points towards the largest source of gold."

"No thanks, I was just looking for some information regarding an object a client hired me to find." Sydney reached into her bag and withdrew a picture of the Rambaldi artifact.

"Hold on, you expect me to do all the world for you and then you go and get all the money? I don't think so." Anya folded her arms across her chest.

"I'd be more than willing to pay you," Sydney replied. The conversation was making her feel more and more frazzled and all she wanted to do was get the information and leave as quickly as possible.

"Oh, money, I have no objection to exchanging information for money. What do you want to know?"

"What can you tell me about this?" Sydney placed the picture down on the counter-top.

Anya took a look at the picture then stepped back, her face pale. "Uh, err, nothing, I don't know anything about it."

Sydney was unconvinced, "Are you sure?"

"Oh I'm...I'm positive. Never seen that in my life. Like I said, I'm not into any of this occult stuff. I'm a businesswoman. You should ask the guy who used to own this place."

"And where can I find him?"

"England," Anya answered, "He moved to England."

Sydney started to slide the photo into her bag. As she did she noticed that the redhead at the table had closed her book and was watching the exchange between Anya and Sydney. "How about you?" Sydney asked the woman. "Have you ever seen this?" She held up the photo.

"Oh Willow wouldn't know," Anya said before the woman had a chance to reply. "She's just a college student I hired to work part time. She fancies herself a Wiccan. You know the type, runs around talking about the Goddess and has henna in her spice rack. She's in it totally for the fashion statement. Isn't that right Willow?"

"Uh yeah, that's it exactly," Willow stammered. "Anya lets me use the store's library for research projects. I'm a medieval studies major."

Sydney once again returned the photo to her bag. "Ok. I have one more question, what does the phrase 'Chosen One' mean, and who does it refer to?"

"First of all that's two questions, and secondly, I haven't the faintest..." Anya stuttered. "How about you Willow?"

"Me? No, nothing...I mean, it's just a myth."

"What's just a myth?" Sydney demanded. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Anya staring balefully at Willow.

"The Chosen One, it's a myth I came across in a heretical church text.

"What did it say?" Sydney demanded; too forcefully she realized.

"I don't know, it was in a form of Latin I didn't understand, and I was working on something else so I didn't have time to translate it."

Sydney stared at Willow for a long moment. She could tell that both women were lying to her. She knew that Sloane would torture the pair to get the information he wanted. However she was not Sloane and there were other ways to extract information. "Ok, well if either of you happen across, or remember anything about this artifact or the Chosen One give me a call. Here's my card." She placed a fake business card on the counter-top. "Have a nice day." Sydney walked out of the store.

Anya and Willow waited a few minutes before speaking. "We have to call Buffy," Anya declared.

"Why, what was that amulet?" Willow asked.

"It's very bad news," Anya replied. "In a fiery, end of the world sort of way."

"Ok right, we call Buffy."

Buffy sat at her desk in the guidance counselor's office twirling a pencil around in her fingers as she waited for a student seeking guidance when the phone started to ring. The unexpected ringing startled Buffy and made her lose her grip on the pencil, which flew through the air and embedded itself in the door.

"Oops," she said to herself before answering the phone. "This is Buffy."

"Buffy, it's Anya, we have a problem."

"Anya? What is it?"

"A woman was just in here asking questions about the Amulet of Rambaldus."

"The Amulet of what?"

"Rambaldus, he was a demon, a nice enough guy if you overlook the fact that he wanted to bath the world in flames. Anyway, before he could a wizard trapped him in an amulet."

"Ok, Rambaldus bad, got it. Did this mystery person look like she wanted to release him?"

"She claimed she was looking for the amulet for someone else, but who knows. Right, I'm getting to that part," Anya said to someone on her end of the phone. "She also wanted to know what we knew about the 'Chosen One.' Buffy a person asking about the Amulet and you has to be bad news."

"Did you tell her anything?" Buffy asked. Her mind reeled as she processed this new information. Dawn had been right, life had been too quiet, and now that was going to change.

"Of course not."

"Ok, is Willow there?"

"Yeah, she's right here."

"Great, then why don't you two start researching this amulet; call Giles if you have to."

"Ok, what are you going to do?"

Buffy watched as a student walked into her office. "My job. Thanks for the heads up," she told Anya before hanging up the phone. "Now, what can I do for you?" She asked the student.

Los Angeles

Vaughn walked into his office and found a visitor waiting for him. "Oh, you're here, great. First of all thank-you for coming here on such short notice." He shook his visitor's hand and sat down behind his desk. "What I'm about to show you is code-word classified, only a select few know about this. I trust you will handle this information with the discretion it requires. Otherwise, well, you know the consequences." He handed his visitor a folder marked "SD-6." Vaughn waited for his visitor to read the folder. "So Agent Finn, what do you think?"

Riley Finn looked up from the folder, "I guess I have to ask what this has to do with me?"

"We have an operative inside SD-6, Sydney Bristow. Her latest mission for them has sent her to Sunnydale California."

"Did you tell her?"

"No, she wouldn't have believed me, to be I have a hard time believe that story. And it gets worse. Her orders are to find and capture, the Chosen One."

"When do you want me to go?"

"Who said anything about you going in the field," Vaughn innocently said.

"Mr. Vaughn if you agent tries to capture the Slayer there won't be enough left of her to fit in a shoebox, and that's assuming the local nightlife doesn't have her for dinner." Riley stood up and dropped the folder on Vaughn's desk.

"So you're willing to go to Sunnydale?" Vaughn asked.

"I'm the most qualified field agent you have for this mission, I have to go."

"Ok thank-you, but keep in mind that you cannot do anything that might jeopardize Sydney's cover with SD-6. If they realize that she's a double agent she's dead."

Riley nodded, "I understand and I'll be careful."

"Is there any special equipment that you'll need?"

Riley shrugged, "A car, a firearm or two, a crossbow, some white phosphorous."

Vaughn nodded, "They'll be waiting for you when you're ready to leave." He stood up and held out his hand. "Thanks again Agent Finn."

Riley shook the outstretched hand. "I'm just doing my duty Mr. Vaughn." Riley turned and walked out of Vaughn's office.

Sunnydale

That night Sydney walked into a local Sunnydale club called "The Bronze." She had asked around and found out that it was the most popular club in town. Sydney decided to go in part to see if anyone there knew anything that might be useful to her mission, and in part to work out some frustration over what had been a very a very unproductive day. She had found no information about the artifact or the mysterious Chosen One. She decided to stay at the Bronze for a few hours before returning to the Magic Box and planting a few bugs.

Sydney walked up to the bar and ordered a soda. As she sipped on her drink she surveyed the rest of the club. The room was filled with a fairly even mix of college and high school students. Sydney reflected on the fact that if her life had taken a different turn she might have been one of those girls out on the dance floor enjoying their lives. She allowed herself a moment to wonder what it would be like to have a real family, instead of a CIA agent for a father and a murderous KGB operative for a mother. She then remembered all the tragedy that had befallen the residents of this town over the years. "I guess no one has a normal life," she muttered into her cup.

As Sydney scanned the crowd her eyes settled on one couple. It was an older man talking to a younger woman. Normally Sydney would not give the pair a second thought, but there was something about the man that made Sydney uneasy. She watched as they walked towards the rear exit. Sydney set her drink down on the bar and followed the pair out into the alley behind the club.

She let them get far enough ahead of her that they couldn't see her, but she could hear them. A short distance away from the club the pair came to a stop. Sydney crept up on them, using the trash that littered the alley as cover.

Sydney heard footsteps behind her and she crouched low behind a garbage can to avoid being seen. As the footsteps went past her she poked her head up and saw tow other men walk towards the pair she'd been following.

The girl saw the newcomers and her eyes opened wide. "Hey, what is this?" she demanded.

"Relax darling," her "date" said. "I told you we were going to a private party. It's just my friends here are also invited." The girl screamed and tried to run away, but the man laughed and held her tight. "Don't worry sugar, it will only hurt at first. Who knows you might even like it."

The three goons attention was focused on the struggling girl; allowing Sydney an opening. She reached down and picked up a piece of two by four. She was carrying a gun, but she did not want to risk hitting the girl. Also Sydney wanted to teach the threesome a lesson about picking on girls.

Sydney crept up behind the goons with the two by four held in front of her like a sword. She waited until she was right behind the tallest one before making her presence known. She reached out with the board and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hi there," she said with a smile, "let her go."

The large goon turned and smiled, "Oh look, seconds."

Sydney replied by swinging the board at the man, catching him square in the mouth. The man crashed into the alley wall and dropped to the ground. She struck the smaller of the two remaining goons with a quick kick to the abdomen followed with a baseball bat style swing to his head with her club. The board connected with a sickening crunch and the small goon fell down hard. Sydney twirled the board in her hands and drove it straight into the face of the man holding the girl. The force of the impact staggered the man, making him let go of the girl. Sydney pressed on her attack with a low, sweeping kick that knocked the man off of his feet. A quick jab with the board to the would-be rapists temple made sure he stayed down.

Sydney walked over to the girl, who had fallen to her knees. "Are you ok?" She asked.

The girl nodded, "I'm fine, thank-you so much."

Sydney smiled, "No problem, come on let's go get you out of here." Out of the corner of her eye she saw the men starting to stand up. "Quickly, run and don't look back. I'll hold them off." The nodded and sprinted down the alley. "So, you guys want some more?" Sydney taunted as she turned around. She was not overly concerned, there were only three of them and she had been trained to handle many more opponents at once.

"Lady, you just cost us our dinner," the man Sydney had seen in the club said. Sydney took that to mean he was their leader. "I guess that means you get to take her place." Suddenly the man's face shifted into something that wasn't human. A quick glance confirmed that theo ther two had undergone a similar transformation.

At that point Sydney decided that discretion was indeed the better part of valor. She flung her board at the men's legs, knocking them over like bowling pins. Seizing the opportunity Sydney sprinted down the alley in the same direction the girl had taken. As she ran she tugged her pistol out of its holster.

A quick glance behind her confirmed that the three things were hot on her heels. Sydney ran past the door to the Bronze; she did not want to get trapped in a confined space. Instead she headed for a park she remembered seeing not too far from her current location. She burst out of the alley and onto the street. She effortlessly threaded her way through the crowd of people wandering the street.

"With any luck," Sydney thought, "I'll be able to lose them in the park." She turned off of the street and entered the park. Another glance behind her showed that her pursuers were still following her. And much to Sydney's dismay they did not appear to be running out of breath.

Sydney saw a tree a short distance ahead and inspiration struck. She tucked her gun in her waistband and angled towards the tree. As she neared the tree she tensed and leapt for a low-hanging branch. Unfortunately for Sydney the branch was rotten and she feel crashing to the ground. "Ok," she thought, "I shoot it out." She pulled her gun out of her waistband and aimed it at the leader of the trio. "Don't come any closer, or I'll shoot you," she warned.

"Ooh, I'm so scared," the trio's leader sneered. "I dare you, take your best shot." He held open the front of his jacket, egging Sydney on.

Sydney did not reply. Instead she lined up her shot and quickly fired off three rounds. Each bullet found its mark and the threesome fell to the ground, blood blossoming from their heads. Sydney remained stock still with her gun trained at the trio.

To her amazement the leader picked himself up off the ground. "Do you have any idea how much that hurts?" The leader demanded. "I was planning on just feeding on you. Now you're going to beg for death before I'm done with you." He walked towards Sydney, a gaping red hole between his eyes oozed blood. The other two goons started to pick themselves up off the ground as well. The taller one had an eye shot out and the shorter one had a small hole in his forehead..

Sydney fired again, this time she aimed for the kneecaps. "You bitch!" The leader shrieked. "You're going to regret that!" One of the goons threw a large rock at Sydney. She was able to dodge the projectile, but it gave the other two time to advance on Sydney and engage her in hand to hand combat.

Buffy had been on her usual patrol through the park when she heard the sound of gunfire. Concerned Buffy headed towards the source of the noise. She ran until she came to a clearing and what she saw there made her stop and take notice. A woman with long brown hair who looked to be about Buffy's age was fighting with three vampires.

"And not doing too bad a job," Buffy thought to herself as the woman tripped up two of her attackers. "Wow, she's good. Too bad it takes more than just good Kung-fu to take d own three vamps at once." Almost on cue the largest of the three managed his way through Sydney's defenses and knocked her to the ground.

"Hey, did anyone tell you it's not polite to play with your food?" Buffy called out. "For that matter it's not polite to eat people," she added as she walked closer to the group.

"Oh great, another one, what is it with my luck tonight?" the leader whined.

"It just got real lousy cause Miss Manners is here to teach you boys a lesson." Buffy removed a stake from its hiding place and drove it into the chest of the largest vampire. Before it had even turned to dust Buffy had a second stake in her hand and speared the smaller goon.

That was all the lead vampire had to see. He turned and ran away from Buffy. Buffy shrugged and picked up a branch lying on the ground. She hurled it like a javelin at the fleeing vampire. Her makeshift spear skewered the vampire and it disintegrated.

Buffy gathered up her stakes and then went to check on the woman. "Hey, easy there, you took quite a shot to the head." Buffy cautioned the woman as she tried to stand up.

"What happened?" The woman asked Buffy as she rubbed her head.

"You were fighting off a bunch of gang members and one of them got in a lucky punch." Buffy explained, using the old lie to explain the vampires.

"Those weren't gangsters. I emptied a full clip into them," the woman protested.

"They were on PCP, people do weird things on PCP."

"The woman shook her head, "You don't shrug off a headshot." She stared at Buffy. "Who are you?"

"Buffy, Buffy Summers," she held out her hand, "And you are?"

"Sydney Bristow," Sydney replied without thinking. She winced as soon as the words were out of her mouth. "I guess that blow to the head was more severe than I thought," she thought to herself as she shook Buffy's hand. "Your face isn't going to freak out and get all ridgey is it?" she asked Buffy.

Buffy laughed nervously, "Uh no, it's not. Why do you ask?"

"Because that's what those other three did."

"Wow, they really must have cranked you if you're imagining things like that. Why don't we head back to my house so we can put some ice on that bump."

Sydney nodded, the ground did seem to be swaying at a rather unsettling rate. "Yeah, that might not be a bad idea." She tried to take a step, tripped over her own feet, and fell into Buffy's arms.

"Whoa there," Buffy told Sydney, "We'd better get you inside where it's safe." Buffy put and arm around the Sydney's waist and carried the taller woman out of the park. "Somebody needs to cut back on the cheeseburgers," Buffy told the unconscious woman.

Sydney groaned as consciousness stole back to her. She felt something cold pressed against her head. She reached up to see what the source of the cold was and instead touched an arm. Her eyes snapped open and she jerked back in surprise.

She found herself lying on a couch in a pleasantly appointed living room. Sitting on a coffee table next to the sofa was a petite blonde holding an ice pack. Sydney tried to sit up but a sudden wave of nausea prevented her from doing so.

"Easy there," the blonde told Sydney. "You took a pretty bad knock to the head."

Sydney stared at the blonde, she seemed familiar, but Sydney could not quite place the face. "Who are you, where am I?"

The blonde rested a hand on Sydney's chest. "Relax, I'm Buffy, remember, we met in the park."

Sydney thought back and recalled saving the girl in the alley, and then being chased by those whatever they were. She also remembered the mysterious woman who arrived and chase them away. The mysterious woman who was sitting in front of her. "Oh right, Buffy. Thank-you."

"For what?" Buffy asked.

"Saving my life of course. If you ahdn't shown up I don't think I'd be alive right now."

"Oh I didn't do anything, a police car came by and that scared them off. By the time I got to you they were long gone."

Sydney was unconvinced. She had not been knocked out by the goon's blow and she vaguely remembered seeing someone fight off her attackers. She also remembered seeing those attackers turn to dust. Something was not right, and this Buffy knew what was going on. "That's funny," Sydney said, "I don't remember any police sirens."

"You were pretty well out of it when I found you," Buffy assured Sydney. "What I want to know is what were you doing out there? Sunnydale is a dangerous town at night."

"So I've noticed," Sydney quipped. "I'm a grad student at UCLA and I needed to do some research at UC Sunnydale. I was bored so I went to this club called the Bronze, do you know it?"

Buffy nodded, "Yeah I do."

"Well while I was there I saw this guy taking a girl out back where his buddies were waiting. I followed them and broke up their attempted gang rape. Then they changed...and chased me. I tried to lose them in the park, but they caught up with me, and you know the rest."

Buffy was impressed, and troubled, "So what's a grad student doing with such a nice gun?" She held up Sydney's Glock, "And where did you learn to fight so well?" Buffy had only seen on other "grad student" fight so well and that was Riley Finn.

Sydney shrugged, "Have you ever been to LA?" she asked. "The gun was a gift from my dad, and I picked up the martial arts through self-defense classes."

"Really?" Buffy asked as she stared Sydney straight in the eyes.

"Really," Sydney replied as she met Buffy's gaze.

Buffy remained unconvinced but did not see anyway to force the issue. She handed Sydney the gun; the clip was empty so it didn't matter much either way. "I guess this is your then."

"Thanks," Sydney said as she took the gun from Buffy. "And thanks for all your help. Which way to the door?" She asked as she stood up.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?" Buffy asked.

"Back to my motel," Sydney replied.

"Oh I so don't think so. It's far too dangerous for you to be out there. You can spend the night here."

"And you're sure that won't be a problem?"

"Nah, you can sleep on the couch, it's very comfy."

"Thanks a lot," Sydney was touched by this simple act of generosity. It was something she rarely saw in her line of work.

"Like I said, no problem. WE can sit around in our PJ's and talk about boys," Buffy was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. "Hold that thought." Buffy walked into the hallway to greet the new arrivals.

Sydney took the opportunity to slide a fresh clip into her gun. She might have appreciated Buffy's help, but that did not mean she trusted Buffy.

"Hey guys," Sydney heard Buffy say. "I want you all to meet someone." Buffy walked into the living room leading three other people. Two of whom Sydney had spoken to earlier that day in the magic store.

"I live a cursed life," Sydney thought to herself as Anya and Willow stared at her. She discretely reached her foot out and hook the leg of the table with her ankle.

"Guys this is Sydney. Sydney these are the guys. I found her in the park, she had a run in with some...you know, gang members."

Anya was the first to find her voice. "Sydney my ass. That's the person who came into the store today asking about the amulet, and you. Except she called herself Stephanie then."

Sydney stared at Buffy, the impact of Anya's statement was not lost on her. She had come to Sunnydale in search of an amulet and someone called the "Chosen One," and now here she was, right in front of Sydney. If it wasn't for the fact that her cover was blown Sydney would have been overjoyed.

"Mind explaining yourself?" Buffy asked Sydney, the threat of violence heavy in her voice.

"This must look pretty bad doesn't it?" Sydney asked, trying to keep Buffy off guard.

"You have no idea. Now tell me who you are before I get really mad."

Sydney didn't see anyway out other than a fight. She snapped her leg up and in a powerful kick that sent the coffee table smashing into Buffy's face. The blonde fell backwards, staggered by the blow. Sydney leapt up from the couch and took out Anya with a quick punch. A sweeping kick to the midsection knocked Willow across the room. The redhead hit the wall and slid to the ground. The third person who had arrived was a man with slightly curly brown hair. Sydney pulled her gun from its holster and pointed at his forehead.

"Don't even try to follow me," she warned him.

"Believe me, I'll be too busy cleaning my soiled undergarments," the man stammered in reply.

"Let's just make sure you don't," Sydney said as she swung the pistol at his head. The weapon connected with the side of his head and he slumped to the ground.

"That was pretty good," Buffy said. Sydney spun around and saw that Buffy had picked herself up off the ground. "But now it's my turn." Sydney broke for the door but Buffy easily caught her. Buffy grabbed Sydney by the arm and pulled her close. Sydney was surprised by the strength Buffy possessed. "Nighty-night," Buffy told Sydney before head-butting her.

Buffy dragged the unconscious woman across the room and deposited her into a chair. While her friends regained their senses Buffy tied the stranger to the chair.

"What ws that all about?" Willow groaned as she stood up.

"I don't know, but I say we beat it out of her," Anya suggested.

"You meet the most fun people Buffy," Xander quipped as he rubbed his head.

Buffy finished tying Sydney down and took a step back. "Well anyone have any ideas beyond beatings?"

"Beatings are a perfectly valid option," Anya protested.

The front door banged open and Daw went running past. "Hi guys, have to do my homework, bye guys."

Willow watched as Dawn dashed upstairs, "Ah youth," she commented. "Well, we could brew a truth potion."

"Perfect, ho long would it take you to get it ready?" Buffy asked.

"About an hour, the potion takes a while to set," Willow replied.

"Ok, you get started on that. We'll keep an eye on the prisoner," Buffy ordered. Willow wlaked into the kitchen while Buffy, Anya and Xander sat down in front of Sydney.

"Who do you think she works for?" Xander asked. "The Council, the Initiative?"

Buffy shook her head, "No, she didn't know about vampires, and she obviously didn't know who I am. No, she's with somebody else."

The doorbell rang, causing Anya and Xander to jump in their seats, "Oh great, it's probably a door to door salesman and we're going to have a zany, screwball adventure to keep him from seeing her," Xander moaned.

"Anya, go answer the door and make whoever it is go away," Buffy instructed the former vengeance demon.

"Alright, but if it's a Polgara demon you're in big trouble," Anya said as she stood up and walked towards the door.

"What I want to know is this," Xander said, "Why would a person with no knowledge of vampires be looking for the Slayer?"

"I don't know," Buffy replied, "But I intend to find out."

Anya stuck her head into the living room. "Uhh Buffy, you're going to want to come out here."

"Why?" Buffy asked. She warily stood up.

"Trust me, you want to come out here."

"What is it?" Buffy asked as she walked into the front hallway.

"There's someone here to see you," Anya said before ducking into the living room.

Buffy faced the door and stared in surprise. "Oh, it's you."

Riley Finn stood in the doorway, "Buffy, we need to talk."

To be continued 


	3. Chapter 2

The Ghosts That Haunt Me: An Alias/Buffy Crossover  
By: Sam Lincoln

Rating PG-13

Summary: A Rambaldi prophecy sends Sydney to Sunnydale in search of "The Chosen One."

Spoilers: General spoilers for the current seasons of Alias, Buffy and Angel, but nothing specific to any storyline.

Disclaimer: All characters from _Buffy_ and _Angel_ are property of Mutant Enemy. All characters from _Alias_ are property of Bad Robot and Touchstone Television. All characters are used without permission and no infringement is intended.

The Ghosts that Haunt Me: Chapter Two

"Riley, hi, uhm, now is really not a good time. Why don't you come back tomorrow." Buffy was at a lose as to why Riley was on her doorstep, but she knew she couldn't let him see Sydney; that would lead to some rather awkward attempts at an explanation.

Riley stepped around Buffy and entered the house, "No, this is urgent." He noticed the overturned coffee table. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing wrong, we were just redecorating. You know, Feng Shui," Buffy insisted. She positioned herself between Riley and the living room.

"Buffy, this is no time for games. There's a government agent in town and I need to find her."

"Did you say government agent?"

"Yes."

"Did you say her?"

"Yes. Buffy, do you know something?"

"Um, maybe, her name wouldn't happen to be Sydney Bristow would it?"

Riley sighed, "What did you do to her?"

"She's tied up in the living room," Buffy admitted. "But she was snooping around for information about me, used an alias, kicked that table in my face and knocked out everyone else."

Riley walked into the living room and knelt down next to Sydney who had started to come to. "Relax Agent Bristow, my name is Riley Finn, Vaughn sent me. I'll get you out here." Riley reached for the ropes holding Sydney.

"Not so fast Riley," Buffy said. "She doesn't get cut loose until we get some answers, and just telling me she's a government agent won't cut it. Maggie Walsh was a government Agent too Finn."

Riley sighed, "That's not my call to make. This is classified stuff; I didn't even know about Agent Bristow's mission until her handler briefed me this morning. You'll have to trust me, she's on of the good guys."

"Then we have a problem, because that's not good enough," Buffy folded her arms across her chest and stared defiantly at Riley. "She attacked me Riley, and frankly I'm batting about 50-50 with 'government agents.' They're either my friend or they try to kill me, so pardon me if I don't act a little suspicious."

Sydney glanced back and forth between Buffy and Riley in confusion. She had no idea who this man was, but he apparently knew Vaughn as well as Buffy. Xander saw the expression on Sydney's face and took pity on her. "They used to date," he explained, thinking this was what confused Sydney.

"It didn't last," Anya elaborated.

"I can tell," Sydney commented.

"What's with all the shouting?" Willow asked as she walked in from the kitchen. "Oh hi Riley," she said absent-mindedly.

"Hey Willow," Riley automatically replied.

"How's itwait a second, Riley, what are you dong here?"

"One of our agents was sent to Sunnydale and she's currently sitting in that chair," Riley explained.

"Oh, so will we be needing that truth potion? Cause at this point I could just turn it into milkshakes instead, it can go either way."

"Wait, why didn't an Initiative agent know who Buffy is?"

"That's because I'm not part of any Initiative," Sydney snapped. "If I tell you the truth about me you'll let me go, right?"

Buffy nodded, "Sure."

"You don't have to," Riley interjected. "You shouldn't have to expose yourself like this." 

Sydney sighed, "No, it's ok. It's my story and I can tell it; whether Vaughn likes it or not." She took a deep breath, "My name is Sydney Bristow and I work for the CIA. When I was a freshman in college I was recruited to join an organization called SD-6. At the time I thought it was a division of the CIA."

"At the time? But I thought you said you worked for the CIA?" Willow asked.

"I do now," Sydney replied. "SD-6 is actually led by a group of rogue CIA agents working for the highest bidder. I found that out after they killed my fiancée."

"They did what?" Buffy asked, not sure if she had heard Sydney right.

"They killed him," Sydney repeated. "You have to understand that most of the people who work for SD-6 believe they work for the CIA; in sort of a Mission: Impossible style outfit. And one of the Central rules at SD-6 is that no-one can know that you work there. I told Danny, and he died.

Buffy saw a familiar look in Sydney's eyes, guilt. She had seen it in her own eyes after she killed Angel. "So let me guess, you then vowed to destroy SD-6 and avenger your fiancee's death?"

Sydney smiled, "What, you know this story? Yes, I offered my services to the CIA and I'm currently a double agent."

"Which is why none of this can leave this room." Riley added, "If SD-6 was to learn of Sydney's true allegiance she would be dead before the day was over."

"So should we all do ourselves a favor and shoot Anya now, cause we all know what a big mouth she has," Xander quipped.

"Oh bite me Harris, it's not you'd know if I had a big mouth or not," Anya shot back.

Sydney glanced questioningly at Buffy, "They were engaged," Buffy explained.

"It didn't last," Willow added.

"You guys lead interesting lives," Sydney observed.

"You don't know the half of it," Xander agreed.

"So you're a double agent, why are you in Sunnydale?" Buffy asked, turning the conversation back on topic.

"Not until you untie me and explain who the hell you are," Sydney defiantly replied.

Buffy thought for a moment then shrugged, "Alright, Xander, untie her."

"Wait a minute, you're going to let her go just like that?" Riley protested and Xander loosened the knots on the ropes that bound Sydney.

"She did tell me what I wanted to know," Buffy pointed out.

"So did I, she just added a few details that you have no way of verifying if they're true."

"What's bothering you Riley, the fact that I trusted the word of a total stranger over yours?"

Riley looked sheepish, "Well, yeah."

"It's simple, she hasn't broken up with me," Buffy said. 

Riley started to say something then shut his mouth. "I can't really argue with that can I?"

"Not so much," Buffy agreed. It actually was not her reason, but she enjoyed the chance to tweak Riley.

"We probably look real stupid right now," Riley observed.

Buffy turned and saw that everyone was staring at Riley and her. "Hi, I'm Buffy the Vampire Slayer, nice to meet you," she told Sydney.

"The what?" Sydney asked in disbelief.

"Vampire slayer. You know all those things you thought were myths or scary stories like vampires, demons, or werewolves? They're real."

"Frankenstein's monster too?" Sydney asked, sarcasm evident in her voice.

"Actually, yes, sort of, same idea, but a little less monosyllabic. See this town sits on a major demonic hotspot."

"The Hellmouth?" Sydney asked.

Buffy frowned, "How do you know about the Hellmouth and don't know that vampires are real?"

"Shoddy intelligence," Sydney replied, "I'll explain later."

"Well the Hellmouth attracts all sorts of Big Bads and it's my job to stop them."

"How'd you get stuck with that crap-ass assignment?"

"Born with it," Buffy replied, "but it's not all bad, I get super-strength and heightened healing in return for a really lousy life expectancy."

"Buffy's one of the oldest Slayers ever," Willow added.

"Do you age more slowly or something?" Sydney asked Buffy.

Buffy shook her head, "Nope."

"But you're the samehell you're probably younger than I am," Sydney protested.

"Slayers are 'called' when they're in their teens," Buffy explained. "Most don't make it past their eighteenth birthday. I've already died twice." Sydney started at Buffy in disbelief. "I got better," Buffy lamely added.

"That's horrible," Sydney exclaimed, "One person, a kid no less, has to fight until she dies? What sort of screwed up system is this? Do you at least have any sort of back-up?"

"I've got these guys," Buffy said, indicated the other occupants of the room. "Except Riley, he's an ex-Scooby."

"Scooby?" Sydney asked.

"Allow me to handle this one," Xander said, cutting off Buffy. "Scooby as in Scooby Gang. It's our little nickname for ourselves."

"Like in Scooby-Doo?"

"Exactly, except we don't so much fight crime, and it's never a weird guy in a rubber makes but a real monster," Xander explained. "and I look terrible with a goatee."

"You can't grow a goatee Xander," Anya said.

"You'd never see me in that much purple," Buffy chimed in.

"I don't wear glasses," Willow pointed out.

"And I have never worn an ascot in my life." Everyone stared at Riley. "What, I was the Fred, wasn't it obvious?"

"I don't know what the hell they're talking about," Anya admitted to Sydney, "Xander tried to explain it to me once, but honestly, I wasn't all that interested."

"You're also missing the talking dog," Sydney pointed out, getting involved in the game.

"That all depends on how you count werewolves," Willow mused.

Sydney shook her head. It all seemed so fantastic, and yet. "Those three guys in the park, they were vampires weren't they?"

Buffy nodded, "That they were."

"Good, because that PCP thing was the lamest cover story I've ever heard."

"You're the first person to think so," Willow muttered.

Sydney thought back to her earlier conversation in the magic store with Anya and Willow, "Let me guess, you're a real witch," she pointed at Willow. "And you're more than just a businesswoman," she indicated Anya.

"Well yeah, I'm a former vengeance demon," anya admitted.

"So what about you?" Sydney asked Xander," What can you do?"

"Carpentry," Xander replied, "I'm Xander Harris, master carpenter."

"He distracts the monsters with his effeminate shrieks," Anya said with a smirk.

"I'll have you know my mighty shrieks have meant the difference between victory and defeat. Plus I saved the world once."

Bit deal, it was just Willow," Anya pointed out. "No offense Willow."

"None taken," the redhead cheerfully replied.

Sydney decided that she did not want to know what they were talking about, and instead focused on something else that was bothering her. "Why haven't the authorities done anything here," she paused and looked at Riley. "They haven, haven't there? And you were involved."

Riley nodded, "For a while the government ran an operation in Sunnydale called the Initiative."

"So what went wrong?"

"That's complicated, and classified."

"The bid demon-cyborg thing they were building in secret ran amok and tried to create a zombie army. Buffy kicked its ass," Anya explained.

"Ok, so it wasn't that complicated, or classified," Riley frowned. "The Initiative still exists, but we're now strictly a seek and destroy operation."

"And you work for the CIA?"

Riley shook his head, "The DIA actually. Vaughn called me in because I'm the resident expert on Sunnydale weirdness."

"And why didn't Vaughn tell me any of this?"

"He didn't think you'd believe him. So he wanted me to look out for you. I would have been here sooner, but Sam and I were rooting out a next of F'yaril demons in Prague."

Sydney was growing tired of all the questions that kept popping up." Sam?"

"Oh sorry, my wife."

"And how's that working out for you two?" Buffy asked.

"Quite well, we're thinking about kids."

"Really, you know, Buffy's a great name," she saw a look of doubt cross Riley's face. "Or Anne, Anne's good too."

Riley chuckled, "I'll have to clear that with the boss first."

"Ok, now that you know more than you ever want to about us why are you here looking for me and the Amulet of Rambaldus?" Buffy asked Sydney.

Sydney stared at Anya and Willow, "You two knew more than you let on," she accused the pair.

"Well d'uh," Anya replied. "Do you think I'd tell a total stranger how to find an object that could bring about the end of the world?"

"It what?" Sydney exclaimed, sitting bolt upright.

"You didn't know?"

"I didn't even know the amulet has a name."

"Well of course it has a name, everything has a name."

"All I saw was a fragment of a 16th century text written by a man named Rambaldi."

"Rambaldi? You wouldn't happen to be talking about Milo Rambaldi?" Anya asked.

"Yes, do you know him?"

"Do I know Milo Rambaldi? Please, he still owes me money," Anya said indignantly.

"How could you possibly know Milo Rambaldi, he died five hundred years ago." Sydney had dealt with many strange situations in her life with grace and aplomb. However, the flood of weirdness that she currently was encountering threatened to overload her.

"I was a vengeance demon for 1,100 years," Anya replied. "Milo was a cool guy, for a seer. We made a bet about Columbus and if he'd find India. I won. Milo died before he could pay up, the lousy welcher," Anya grumbled.

"So what do you know about the amulet?" Sydney asked.

"Only that it houses a powerful demon who wants to destroy the world."

"Ok, that's definitely something SD-6 cannot get their hands on. Not that they were, but this just reinforces things."

"Why were you looking for me?" Buffy quietly asked.

"What?" Sydney asked, she had not clearly heard Buffy's question/

"What do I have to do with this amulet?"

"The fragment I was shown said that you, or at least someone called the 'Chosen One' was its defender, but that you didn't know you were."

"Well that makes sense since I didn't know the stupid thing existed until today."

Sydney hesitated a moment before continuing, "It also said that your blood will activate the amulet."

Buffy sat down on the couch, "Of course it does, my blood always activates something, or is the harbinger of some doom. I just wish those damn prophets would be a bit more creative and pick somebody else. Keri Russell hasn't done much lately, why not her blood?"

"Because they know you'll kick the bad guys in the ass," Willow said encouragingly, "Let's see Keri Russell try to slay vampires, or battle the hordes of darkness."

Buffy smiled, "Thanks Will. Alright, we need a plan. Anya, what else do you know about this amulet?"

"Just that Milo said it was the fuel that stoked his crucible," Anya replied with a shrug.

"Willow, what do we know about this Rambaldi guy?"

"No much, he was a wizard who was a friend of the Pope. He dabbled in alchemy and prophecy, considered himself a scientist." Willow chuckled at that. "But that's pretty much it. Giles did make a notation that the Watcher's Council has a complete set of Rambaldi texts."

Buffy nodded, "What about the amulet?"

Willow shrugged, "Pretty much the same. The amulet floated through history under a variety of names until Rambaldi acquired it. That's where the name Rambaldus comes from, in case anyone was curious."

"I know I was," Xander quipped.

"The amulet dropped out of sight after Rambaldi's death; I guess he managed to hide it near the Hellmouth."

"He probably instructed one of his followers to," Sydney theorized. "Since there's no record of Rambaldi ever visiting the new world."

"I say he used a spell," Anya said. "The Hellmouth exerts quite a supernatural pull so it would be easy for a wizard of Rambaldi's power to transport the amulet here."

"It's not really important how it got here," Buffy interjected. "What I want to know is why? The Hellmouth is demon central, why send an end of the world inducing trinket here?"

"Because he knew you'd be here," Anya explained. "Rambaldi was a seer, he knew the amulet would be safe until you arrived, and that you'd be able to keep the demon from being unleashed when someone did try."

"I hate prophecy," Buffy observed.

"I know," Sydney agreed, "It's awful, somebody saying you're going to do something before you've even considered doing anything."

"What do you know about prophecies?" Willow asked.

"The FBI thought that Rambaldi mentioned me in a prophecy, and not in a good way," Sydney replied. "It turned out to be my motherit's a long story."

"Alright, here's what we're going to do. Willow, I want you, Anya, and Xander to keep doing research. See if you can find anything else out. I also want you to call Giles. Ask if he can get his hands on the records the Council has."

Willow nodded, "I'm on it."

"Riley, can you stay for a while?" Buffy asked the agent.

"Sure, what do you need me to do?"

"Just go out and patrol, there are a couple vampires about to rise, and if you could take care of them for me that would be a big help."

"Staking vamps in Sunnydale. It'll just be like old timesexcept not."

"What are you going to do Buff?" Xander asked.

"Sydney and I are going to look for an amulet. If that's ok with you Sydney."

"Sounds fine to me, I'm more of an action-oriented person anyway."

"Perfect, now everyone meet back here when you get done with your job," Buffy ordered the group before she and Sydney walked out of the house.

"So, where are we going?" Sydney asked Buffy.

"The only place this amulet could be," Buffy replied. "The heart of all that is evil in this town." Buffy sped up her pace and increased the distance between her and Sydney before the brunette had a chance to ask anymore questions.

Riley watched Sydney and Buffy leave the house before turning to face the remaining three Scoobies. "So, uh, where exactly are these vampires Buffy wants me to eliminate?"

"You'd have to ask Dawn," Willow admitted. "She's been helping out with the majority of the patrolling lately."

"It's not like we don't want to," Xander said, "It's just, well Buffy seems to like having Dawn around as the sidekick. Plus it's hard to put in a nine to five at the site and then go out for a night of slayage."

Riley smiled, "You sound like an old man Xander. I'll go talk to Dawn then, unless you think she'll try to punch my lights out or something."

"You should be fine," Willow assured Riley in a none-to-convincing fashion.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Riley said to Willow before walking upstairs.

"Ok," Willow said after Riley left the room. "I'll call Giles. Anya, why don't you and Xander start looking for stuff about this Rambaldi guy, maybe you'll see something that will spark your memory."

Anya shook her head, "I really don't think so. I already told you everything I know. He's short and he's dead."

"Dude," Xander added. Willow and Anya both stared at Xander like his hair had turned a strange shade of green. "What, you know, Bill and TedNapoleonoh never mind." Xander picked up a book at random from the bookshelf and started to read.

"That's the spirit Xander, but it would help if you didn't read the Time-Life series on home decorating," Willow chuckled. Before Xander had a chance to reply Willow walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone. She dialed Giles's number from memory and then waited.

"Hello, this is Rupert Giles"

"Giles! Hi, it's Willow," she almost shouted into the phone.

"I'm not home at the moment" the recording continued.

"Shoot, why does it always have to be an answering machine?" Willow muttered to herself. She impatiently waited for the obligatory beep. "Giles, it's Willow. We need your help with something. What do you know about a man named Rambaldi? People are looking in Sunnydale for an amulet of his that Anya says is bad news, and we can't find much information here. Give me a call as soon as you can. Thanks." Willow hung up the phone and walked back into the living room. "I got his answering machine," she told the other two with a dejected shrug.

Riley gently tapped on the door to Dawn's room. "Who is it?" Dawn called out.

"It's Riley, Dawn, can we talk?"

The door opened and Riley saw Dawn standing in the doorway with her arms crossed in front of her. "So it is you. What do you want?"

Riley did not see much point in pleasantries. "Buffy asked me to take care of some vampires, but she didn't say where they were. Willow and Xander thought that you'd know, so here I am."

"Okay, but why are you here?" Dawn asked.

"That's classified."

"Does it have anything to do with the person Buffy has tied up in the living room?"

Riley chuckled, "That's the problem with Sunnydale, operational security goes to hell. Yeah, it has to do with her. Buffy's giving us a hand with something and I'm pitching in with the mundane stuff to return the favor."

"And you need me to help you help Buffy," Dawn concluded.

"Exactly, so will you?"

Dawn thought for a moment, in the end her desire to help slay vampires won out. "Sure, but on one condition. I get to help with the staking."

Riley frowned, "I don't know, Buffy not like it if I let you."

"She didn't really like it when you broke up with her," Dawn shot back. "Besides, she lets me go patrolling with her so I'm sure she won't mind if I go out with you."

Riley sighed, "Alright, just don't get hurt out there, otherwise Buffy will kill me."

Dawn reached down and picked up her bag of weapons. "How do you know that's not a part of my master plan?"

"You need to work on your planning squirt. A good plan doesn't involve you getting hurt," Riley told Dawn as they walked downstairs.

"Bye guys," Dawn called out to Anya, Willow, and Xander, who were sitting around the dining room table. Willow was intently reading a book while Anya was talking and Xander balanced a pencil on his nose. "I'm going to help Riley with some vamps."

"Just don't forget your homework Dawnie," Willow called out.

Xander dropped his pencil and dashed into the hallway. "Here, let me help you guys with that."

"Xander, you really don't have to" Riley started to say.

"No, I insist. If I don't help you then something bad will happenin this houseto me."

"Oh what the hell, I'm already bringing along an under aged civilian, what's one more?"

"Hey, I'm not under-aged!" Xander protested.

"No, but you are a civilian," Riley pointed out.

"Not when it comes to vampires. So, what sort of cool toys did you bring?" Xander asked as they walked out of the house and headed towards Riley's car.

Riley opened up the trunk to his car and withdrew a wide-barreled gun. "A stake gun."

Xander reached out for the weapon. "Cool, can I use it?"

Riley took a stake out of the trunk and tossed it at Xander, "Sorry man, it's still experimental. I wouldn't want it to blow up in your face."

Xander caught the stake. "Your concern is touching."

Riley put on a bullet-proof vest and closed the trunk. "Ok Dawn, where to?"

"This is the heart of all that is evil?" Sydney asked in disbelief. "The high school?" Buffy and Sydney were standing on the front lawn of the newly rebuilt high school.

"Well yeah, isn't it obvious?"

"You had some real issues when you were a teenager didn't you?"

"The high school sits on top of the Hellmouth," Buffy explained. "Most everything weird or spooky comes from here," she paused, "plus, you know, all that other high school stuff."

Sydney nodded. "Do you want me to pick the lock?" she asked Buffy.

"No need, I have a key," Buffy said. "I'm a guidance councilor now." She walked up to the door and opened it.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Sydney asked rhetorically as she entered the school. "Where do you want to start looking first, the library?"

Buffy shook her head, "I was thinking the basement, there are all sorts of weird catacombs down there." Buffy opened a door marked "Staff only."

"There aren't any nasty surprises waiting for us down there?" Sydney asked as Buffy retrieved a pair of flashlights from a shelf in the supply closet.

"There wasn't the last time I was down there, but that doesn't guarantee anything, so stay on your toes."

Sydney nodded and took one of the flashlights from Buffy, "Ok, let's get this over with." Buffy lead Sydney down to the cellar and they began to walk through the dark basement. Sydney felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as she shone her flashlight on the walls. "This place gives me the creeps," she commented.

"You and me both," Buffy agreed. "So what exactly are we looking for? I really doubt we're going to find this amulet just lying o the ground."

"There's a symbol Rambaldi's followers used to identify themselves, they call it the Eye of Rambaldi. If one of them placed the amulet here they would have marked the location with it."

"Ok, the Eye of Rambaldi got itit's not actually a real eyeball or anything is it?"

Sydney chuckled, "No, it looks like this." Using the toe of her shoe she sketched the symbol into the dirt on the ground in front of them.

Buffy intently studied the symbol. "I can remember that," she announced.

"Well hello Buffy, I see you have a new friend," a voice with a distinct British accent said from behind the pair. Sydney spun around and saw a lean man with short, slicked-back platinum blonde hair advancing on them. She noticed that his clothes were disheveled and that there was a look of not quite right in his eyes. Instinctively Sydney drew her gun and aimed it at the man. He laughed, "I see this one's about as quick on the uptake as your other buddies."

"Put the gun away Sydney," Buffy instructed. "Spike's awell, he's not hostile." Sydney reluctantly holstered her firearm. "What are you doing here Spike?" Buffy asked.

"I tried to go away I didbut down heredown here's where I belong. It's where I'm supposed to be, you know, under the groundall my friends are and so is Spike, but not like them, they're all resting, do I look rested to you?"

"Spike," Buffy forcefully said, "I don't have time for this, I'm looking for something."

"I went looking for something once. Finding it really was not what it was cracked up to be," Spike said conversationally.

"Is he alright?" Sydney asked Buffy.

"He's just spend a little too much time down hereI think," Buffy replied. "Spike, I want you to focus. Have you ever seen this?" She shone her flashlight on the symbol Sydney had sketched on the floor.

Spike looked at the floor and blanched. "The eye, don't like what that's looking at, no sir."

"So you've seen it?" Sydney asked.

Spike laughed, "Yeah, I've seen it, and it's seen me."

"Where have you seen it Spike?" Buffy demanded.

"Where do you think? At the center, it was in the center." Spike turned and started to walk away.

"Spike, where are you going?" Buffy called out.

"If you're going to look at the eye then I'm going somewhere else. Maybe kick Clem out of my crypt or something," Spike said, mostly to himself, before he turned a corner and vanished.

"You did well Spike," Buffy said, appearing suddenly in front of the vampire. "I admit, I wasn't expecting this turn of events, but if the amulet gets found that can only help my plans." Spike stood stock still he started at a point to the left of Buffy's head, like he was trying to ignore her. "She'll be destroyed by it," Buffy continued, "But that's what happens when you meddle in affairs that don't concern you." Buffy leaned in close to Spike, "And if there's one thing the Slayer is good at it's meddling. Now run along little vampire, pretty soon it won't be safe for anyone down here, dead or alive." Buffy vanished and Spike stumbled out of the basement and into the night.

"What was that?" Sydney asked Buffy, unaware of the conversation that was taking place not too far away.

"That was Spike, he's a vampire."

"He's a what? So why didn't you stake him?"

Buffy sighed, "Because he can't hurt anyone."

"And whylet me guess, long story?"

"Is there any other kind?" Buffy asked with a weak smile. "Come on, the amulet is this way." Buffy pointed down a dark hallway.

"How do you know that?"

"Because Spike said the center, that can only mean one place, the Hellmouth itself."

Sydney nodded, 'Of course, that would be place for this thing wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, always is." They walked down the hallway in silence. The walls gradually faded to bare rock as they descended down father into the earth. The tunnel emptied out into a large chamber, the center of which was dominated by a crack in the ground.

"The Hellmouth?" Sydney asked.

"The Hellmouth," Buffy confirmed. "Why don't you go that way and I go this way, we can check out the room quicker that way."

Sydney nodded her understanding and the two women started to carefully examine the wall surrounding the chamber. "Hey Buffy," Sydney called out.

"Yeah?" Buffy replied.

"Is this pretty much par for the course for you?"

"No, so far things have been going smoothly, we haven't run into any slime-oozing demons yet."

"And I thought I had it bad. All I have to worry about if a mission goes wrong is torture."

"You get a lot of the torture, because I'm seriously thinking about changing jobs, and if there's not much I might look into being a secret agent," Buffy said as she ran her hand across the wall of the chamber.

"Well I've been beaten up a lot."

"Been there, done that."

"I also had a couple of my molars pulled out, without anesthetic."

"Ouch."

"And most recently my mother shot me," Sydney told Buffy matter of factly.

Buffy stopped dead in her tracks. "You mom did what?"

"She shot me."

"Why on earth would she do that?"

"Because my mother worked for the KGB. At the time she shot me she had branched out to international terrorism and other fun side interest. Her people caught me and while they were interrogating me she shot me," Sydney explained to the Slayer.

"If it makes you feel any better my mom once tried to burn me at the stake," Buffy offered.

This time it was Sydney's turn to look stunned. "You mean like Joan of Arc?"

Buffy nodded, "Yep, she was under the influence of a demon."

"That pretty much explains every bit of weirdness that goes on around here doesn't it?"

"If it wasn't for the Hellmouth Sunnydale would be incredibly boring."

"Isn't that along of lines of saying 'Other than the shooting how was the play Mrs. Lincoln?"" Sydney asked with a smile.

"I suppose," Buffy admitted. She suddenly froze, hand had hit something unusual. "Hey Sydney, come here."

"What is it? Sydney asked as she crossed the room.  
  
"I think I found what we're looking for," Buffy replied as she ran her fingers over a pattern carved into the stone. She wiped away the dust and accumulated grime that had built up on the wall then shone her flashlight on the spot.

Sydney regarded the engraved Eye of Rambaldi. "That's it," she concurred.

"So where's our amulet?" Buffy asked.

"It has to be around here somewhere," Sydney declared. She got onto her knees and felt around on the floor, looking for any hidden doors.

Buffy stared at the symbol. "Wait, I think I have an idea." She dug her nails into the palm of her hand until she drew blood. She then placed her bloodied hand against the symbol.

The ground shook slightly as a section of the wall rumbled into the ground revealing a new tunnel. Sydney shone her flashlight down the tunnel. For as far as she could see it looked empty. She drew her gun and started to walk down the hall.

"Hey, aren't you curious how I figured it out?" Buffy asked as she followed Sydney down the hall.

"You defend the amulet without knowing. Nobody can get in without a key, and your blood is what unlocks the door. Am I right?"

"And here I thought I was being clever," Buffy grumbled.

"I only figured it out while you were doing it, and it was in keeping with how Rambaldi likes to operate. Don't worry, you were being clever."

They continued to walk down the tunnel. "Is it just me, or is it starting to get brighter?" Buffy asked Sydney.

Sydney looked up and saw a faint glow emanating from the end of the tunnel. "No, it's not you."

"Should I be worried about the light at the end of the tunnel metaphor?" Buffy quipped as they walked closer to the source of the illumination.

"I sure hope not," Sydney commented. The tunnel came to a stop inside of another chamber. This one was smaller and brightly lit, though Sydney could tell from where.

"The walls are smooth," Buffy observed.

"Somebody must have hollowed this room out," Sydney hypothesized. 

The center of the room was occupied by a marble pillar upon which a stone box rested. "Gee, I wonder where the amulet could be?" Buffy said sarcastically as they approached the pillar. The lid of the box bore an engraved Eye of Rambaldi. "Bingo," Buffy said happily.

"Hey Buffy," Sydney said, "doesn't this seem, I don't know, a little too easy? Usually there's been some sort of alarm set off or something."

"There's probably a trap or something attached to the box," Buffy agreed, "but I figure we'll just cross that bridge when we get there. Buffy opened the box and reached inside. "Come to Buffy," she told the metallic amulet she withdrew.

"Five four three two one," Sydney muttered to herself. As Sydney feared a stone slab slid down in front of the entrance to the room.

"You wouldn't happen to have any explosive toothpaste would you?" Buffy asked.

"I'm afraid not," Sydney replied. Suddenly the room began to shake and a new doorway opened up on the other side of the room. 

"Hey check that out, we aren't..." Buffy's voice trailed off as a large demon walked into the room. It was reptilian with long claws on its hand and a fearsome spiked tail. The monster looked at Buffy and Sydney and roared, displaying an impressive array of razor sharp teeth. "...trapped?" Buffy finished saying in a more subdued voice..   


To Be Continued 


	4. Chapter 3

The Ghosts That Haunt Me: An Alias/Buffy Crossover  
By: Sam Lincoln

Rating PG-13

Summary: A Rambaldi prophecy sends Sydney to Sunnydale in search of "The Chosen One."

Spoilers: General spoilers for the current seasons of Alias, Buffy and Angel, but nothing specific to any storyline.

Disclaimer: All characters from _Buffy_ and _Angel_ are property of Mutant Enemy. All characters from _Alias_ are property of Bad Robot and Touchstone Television. All characters are used without permission and no infringement is intended.

The Ghosts that Haunt Me: Chapter Three

London  
Giles entered his apartment carrying a bag full of groceries. On his way to the kitchen he noticed that his answering machine was blinking. He punched the play button and began to put away his groceries.

"Giles, it's Willow. We need your help with something. What do you know bout a man named Rambaldi?" Giles stopped in shock, his grip on the carton of eggs he was holding slipped and they fell crashing to the floor. "Oh damn," Giles muttered when he saw the mess. Ignoring the seeping mess on the floor he walked back to the answering machine and played the message again.

Once he was sure he understood what Willow had said h picked up his phone and dialed Buffy's number. "Come on Willow pick up the phone," he said to himself.

"Hi, it's Buffy and Dawn, we're not home right now. So leave us a message and we'll get back to you," the recorded voices of the Summers sisters said.

Giles pounded the desk his phone was on in frustration, "Buffy, Willow, whoever, I'm on my way there this moment. Whatever you do, don't try to find the amulet. It's safe where it's hidden. I'll be there as quickly as I can." Giles hung up the phone and ran for the door, his groceries still sitting on the counter, forgotten.

Sunnydale

Dawn, Riley and Xander walked up to the front door of the Summers House. The trio looked far more disheveled than when they had left the house earlier that night. Riley's clothes were ripped and bloodstained. Dawn had an interesting collection of twigs in her hair and walked with a pronounced limp. While Xander carried the smoking remains of Riley's stake launcher and sported a nasty gash on his cheek.

"Well that wasn't so bad," Dawn said, feigning cheerfulness.

"Yeah everything was going so smoothly until this thing went poof, and that only happened, oh yeah, right away," Xander grumbled.

"I told you it was an experimental weapon," Riley replied. "And we took care of the vampires so quit your bellyaching. Now all I want to do is go inside and get some ice on these bumps and bruises." Riley reached out to open the door only to have it swing open as soon as he touched the handle. "This door was closed when we left right?" he asked Dawn and Xander.

Xander nodded, "I remember shutting it."

Riley drew a pistol from a holster clipped to his vest. "Ok, I'll go in first, stay close behind me." Riley eased through the open doorway, his gun at the ready. He motioned for Dawn and Xander to follow him.

"Stay between me and Riley Dawnie," Xander cautioned the girl as they walked into the house. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, but it was too quiet for Xander's liking. Anya and Willow would be making far more noise if everything was alright.

The reason for the silence became apparent when they walked into the dining room. Willow and Anya lay on the floor, bound and gagged.

"Check on those two," Riley ordered. "I'll make sure the rest of the house is clear."

While Dawn worked on freeing Willow Xander knelt down and examined Anya. Her hands and feet were tied together with heavy plastic zip-ties and a piece of black duct tape covered her mouth. Her eyes were closed and she did not appear to be conscious. 

"Anya?" Xander asked softly. "Hey Ahn, are you there?" He gently shook her, but she did not stir. Xander sighed and slowly eased back a corner of the tape covering her mouth.. With one quick motion he tore the strip of tape off.

The response was instantaneous. Anya's eyes shot open and she started to scream. "That hurt!" she shouted.

Xander clamped a hand over her mouth. "Anya, quiet we don't know if anyone is still in the house, do you understand?" 

Anya nodded and Xander let go of her, "That hurt," she hissed, "a lot."

"I'm sorry, but it was the quickest way to see if you were ok."

"Well you could have tried pinching my nose shut or something first."

"Maybe, but that wouldn't have been as satisfying for me," Xander said with a smile.

"Well it felt like you took off half my face. Next time don't pull the tape off, let me."

"Ok, you put yourself back together, I'm going to check on Willow." Xander turned and saw that Dawn had chosen a more gentler route waking up Willow. "How' she doing?" He asked Dawn.

Dawn reached out and slowly pulled back the tape covering Willow's mouth. "I'll be fine," the redhead gasped.

"Uhm, Xander, I hate to be a pest, but when were you planning on untying us?" Anya demanded.

"Keep your shirt on, I was getting to that." Xander reached into his pocket and withdrew a Swiss Army knife. He cut through the bonds holding Anya and Willow with ease.

"It's about time," Anya groused as she rubbed her wrists in an attempt to restore the circulation to her hands.

Riley walked into the room, his pistol was holstered. "The house is clear," he declared.

"Let me get you two some water," Dawn offered before walking into the kitchen.

The four adults sat down around the table. "So what exactly happened?" Riley asked.

"I don't know," Willow said, "One minute we were researching and the next the front door bursts open and these guys dressed like commandos come charging in. They must have hit us with tranquilizers or something."

"Commandos huh?" Xander asked as he glanced meaningfully at Riley.

"Hey, don't look at me, the Initiative is out of the bad guy business. We deal strictly with demons these days."

"What about this Sydney person? She's a spy and she works for a nefarious shadowy organization," Anya pointed out. She wanted to shift the conversation away from talking about demons.

"Anya, she works for the CIA," Riley objected.

"I know, that's my point. She's probably a triple agent and she tipped off the people the CIA thinks she's betraying because she's really betraying the CIA. You can't trust a turncoat. If a person's willing to change sides once they're willing to do so again."

"You're just being paranoid Anya. I've seen Agent Bristow's file. She's not doing this for money. She wants to bring SD-6 to justice. Still, I hope Buffy and Sydney are alright."

Buffy and Sydney slowly backed up against the closed door as the demon advanced on them. "What the hell is that thing?" Sydney demanded, she was trying to fit the monstrosity before her into some semblance of her former understanding on the world, and failing miserably.

"It's a demon," Buffy replied. "and it's blocking the only way out."

"Oh, ok then." Sydney aimed her pistol at the demon's head.

"Trust me, that never..." Buffy started to say as Sydney fired off several rounds. The bullets struck the demon square in the head and it fell down in a heap. "...works. Why don't they ever do that for me?" She asked rhetorically.

Sydney shrugged, "I guess I'm just cool like that."

They walked out of the room, stepping over the body of the demon as they went. "Well, I can still kick your ass, and don't forget it."

"Feeling inadequate much?" Sydney asked, a bemused smile on her face."

"No, it's just you've got your cool toys and all I have is raw strength, I like to remind myself of that."

"But isn't that inadequacy?"

"Not when it means that I'm better than you," Buffy said with a sly smile.

Sydney chuckled, "Keep on telling yourself that and it still won't be true."

"Oooh, you want to try and back that up?"

Sydney looked around the cramped tunnel they were in. "Uh maybe later. How do we get our of here?"

"What you don't have some sort of GPS gizmo to help us out?"

"Sorry, when I left the motel tonight I wasn't planning on doing any spelunking." Sydney paused, she thought she heard something. "What was that?" she asked. Buffy.

"What was what?"

"I thought I heard something, it sounded like it was scraping against the floor."

"Like scales?" Buffy asked with dread apparent in her voice.

"Yeah," Sydney hesitantly replied.

The two women turned around and saw the formerly dead demon writing on the ground. To their amazement it picked itself up off the ground. The wounds in its head knit together before their eyes.

"Ok, I've been in spots like this before," Buffy said, "and I know what to do."

"What's that?"

"Run!" Buffy shouted before she sprinted down the tunnel.

"Well I knew that," Sydney muttered as she followed Buffy down the hall. The demon howled and ran after them. "Any idea where we're going?" Sydney shouted to Buffy.

"None," Buffy replied, "but it's away from that thing."

They continued down the tunnel, their flashlights lit the room with a weird, bobbing illumination. Sydney thought that the tunnel was starting to slope up, but she was not sure. She was so focused on the floor in front of her that she failed to noticed that Buffy had stopped running and the two women collided.

"Watch where you're going," Buffy protested as she stood up.

"Well sorry, but you did stop right in front of me," Sydney pointed out. "Speaking of which, why did you stop?"

"Fork in the road," Buffy replied as she pointed at a pair of tunnels.

"Great, which way?"

A roar from down the tunnel showed that the demon was still in pursuit. Buffy looked back and for the between the two tunnels as she weighed her options. She nodded to herself when she made her decision. "You go that way," she ordered Sydney. "I go the other way. It can't chase both of us."

Sydney frowned, she did not like the plan, but she couldn't see anything that made more sense. "It'll have to be it," she grudgingly admitted to Buffy.

"What, no protests? The guys always want to come with me."

"Like you said, it can't chase both of us."

"Finally, somebody gets it," Buffy exclaimed and then realized that she was talking to herself. Sydney had already started to run down one of the tunnels. "Wow, decisive lady," Buffy observed. Another shriek from behind her cause Buffy to run towards the other tunnel.

The tunnel Sydney was running down suddenly turned to the left and Sydney took the opportunity to catch her breath. She turned off her flashlight and stood stock still in the dark. After a few minutes of intent listening Sydney did not hear any sounds of pursuit. She slowly looked around the corner and only saw the inky black of the tunnel.

"I hope Buffy can outrun that thing," she thought to herself. Sydney debated the wisdom of backtracking and trying to help Buffy. She sighed and started to walk back towards the fork. "I might not be much help, but I'm the reason Buffy is in this mess and I have to try to do something."

Buffy sprinted down the hallway, she could hear the demon behind her and it sounded like it was gaining ground. As she ran Buffy looked around for anything that might give her an advantage, but she only saw bare rock.

"Maybe splitting up wasn't such a bright idea. Sydney has the gun," Buffy thought. "Then again, when have I ever needed a gun?"

The tunnel was definitely slopping upwards now and gave Buffy hope that she would reach the surface soon. The tunnel curved ahead of her and when she reached the corner she saw that her way was blocked by a door.

"Of course there's a door here," Buffy muttered to herself, "and it's probably locked." She came to a stop in front of the door and tried the handle. It was in fact locked. Buffy then saw a circular indentation in the middle of the door. "It's worth a shot," she said as she placed the amulet into the indentation.

There was a great cracking sound and the door swung open. Buffy dove through the opening, grabbing the amulet as she went. Without stopping to see where she was, Buffy started to shut the heavy door behind her to trap the demon.

Unfortunately the demon had caught up to her and it slammed against the door. The force of the impact was great enough to send Buffy flying backwards.

As she picked herself up off the ground Buffy took quick stock of her situation. She and her opponent were in one of Sunnydale's many crypts. "Too confined," Buffy thought, "I've got to get out of here."

The demon leapt at Buffy again, but this time she met the attack with a well-placed kick. The demon fell crashing back and smashed into the sarcophagus, shattering the stone coffin into a million pieces.

Buffy seized the opening and ran for the exit. She burst out of the crypt and started to run towards her house. She knew that if she was going to stay in one piece she was going to need weapons.

The demon emerged from the crypt and resumed its pursuit of Buffy. It closed the distance between it and the slayer and once again lunged for Buffy. This time it was successful and the two combatants fell to the ground in a tangled heap. The beast hissed and snapped at Buffy who tried to punch and kick her way out of the pile.

With great effort Buffy grabbed the demon's arms and held them firm. Then using every once of strength she had Buffy planted both her feet against the demon and kicked. As the demon spun over Buffy she pulled hard on its arms. With a satisfying ripping sound the demon's arms were left behind as it flew through the air.

"Don't feel too bad," Buffy told the demon as she stood up and walked over to where it lay. "I've just got a disarming personality." The demon howled in response, and Buffy watched in amazement as two small arms sprouted out of the stumps. "I hate demons that regenerate," Buffy whined. She drove the demon's detached arms into its stomach. "here, have you arms back," Buffy told the demon. She looked around and saw a shovel lying next to a fresh grave. She grabbed the shovel and spun it like a quarter-staff. "Ok scale-boy, let's dance."

The rejuvenated demon charged Buffy and the two fought a running battle through the cemetery. "Well, you're strong enough," Buffy told the demon as she blocked its attack. "But strong isn't always enough." She reached down and hooked the demon's foot with the blade of the shovel. A quick tug brought the demon down and before it could recover Buffy drove the shovel down onto the demon's neck, separating its head from the rest of its body.

"Regenerate that," Buffy told the twitching corpse. She speared the severed head with the shovel, splitting it in two. Buffy tossed the shovel aside and walked towards the entrance of the cemetery.

"I wonder if Sydney made it out of those tunnels yet," Buffy wondered. "I'll drop the amulet off at home and then go look for her."

Buffy's thoughts were interrupted by a squad of soldiers appearing from hiding places in the graveyard. Buffy stared at the men wearing unmarked black fatigues and carrying an assortment of firearms.

"Put your hands on your head," One of the soldiers ordered Buffy.

Buffy sighed, "Look guys, I'm really not in the mood for this. Can we play tomorrow?"

"If you do as we tell you, no harm will come to you."

"Fine, if you really want to go, we'll go." Buffy leapt at the closet soldier, knocking him down. A second soldier ran over to assist his fallen comrade. Buffy felled the oncoming soldier with a round house kick to the face. "That's two," Buffy told the soldiers, "Who's next?"

She heard a small puffing sound and ducked. A small dart buried itself into the tree behind her. "You guys are trying to tranquilize me?" she asked in disbelief. Buffy pulled the dart out of the tree and threw it at the man who had tried to shoot her. The dart caught him in the neck and he fell to the ground.

Buffy turned to face the rest of the squad when she felt something prick her. She looked down and saw a dart sticking out of her arm. "Alright," she demanded. "Who did that?" She broke a branch off from a nearby tree and used it like a club on the soldiers who were advancing on her with stun batons.

The drugs coursing through her veins were slowing her down though, and one of the soldiers got in a lucky hit. Buffy cried out in pain as several thousands volts shot through her. She turned and took out the soldier with a tremendous blow.

"Ok, what do you guys think about calling this a draw? I'm in favor," Buffy said, realizing that retreat was her best option. She tossed the branch at the remaining soldiers and she ran for the entrance of the cemetery.

As she ran she felt another prick and saw that she had been hit again. The world swayed, but Buffy managed to stay on her feet. Unfortunately for Buffy the drugs were now seriously affecting her performance. She felt herself slowing down and barely felt the next dart hit. She tripped over an exposed tree root and struggled to get up, but could not find the strength. By the time she managed to roll herself over the soldiers were on her. Buffy was not able to defend herself form the soldier's beatings. Mercifully her world went black after the first few hits.

Sydney carefully crept out of the tunnel and into the crypt. She noticed the smashed tomb. "Buffy must have come this way," she reasoned.

Sydney walked out of the crypt, alert for any sign of danger. She knelt down and examined the soft earth. "She went this way," she told no one in particular.

She followed the tracks until she came to a pair of green, scaly arm. "Oh ew," she commented when she saw that the arms were coated in green ichor. "Buffy sure can take hold of a fight."

From there on the trail was easy to find, all Sydney had to do was follow the trail of green blood. Sydney surveyed the damage to the surrounding area. "Wow, this was quite a fight."

The trail came to an end when Sydney came to the decapitated corpse of the demon. She whistled in admiration. "The girl knows how to use her garden tools," she observed after she saw the shovel, its blade green with blood. 

"Buffy," Sydney called out, "are you here?"

"Sorry girlie," a gruff voice said, "the Slayer can't help you now."

Sydney spun around and for the second time that night came face to face with a vampire. This vampire was dressed in a letterman's jacket and blue jeans. "Isn't it a little late for you to be out?" She asked derisively.

"I was planning on turning you and making you my love slave..." the youthful-looking vampire paused, "ok, I'm still going to do that, but you'll regret saying that."

"Believe me I'm sure I won't," Sydney replied. The vampire snarled and charged. This time Sydney was ready for the vampire's superior strength and speed and used that to her own advantage. Instead of taking the fight to the vampire she focused on defense, and blocked all of the vampire's blows. She let herself be driven back towards the shovel and when the tool was at her feet she kicked it up to her hands. "Ok, you had your shot, now it's my turn." She swung the shovel at the vampire and hit him square in the face with the shovel's blade. Sydney followed that up with a series of blows that forced the vampire to its knees.

"Say goodnight Gracie," Sydney instructed the vampire before twirling the shovel and ramming the handle through its chest.

"Aww man, now I'll never get to score," the vampire moaned before exploding into a cloud of dust.

"Well, that wasn't so hard," Sydney congratulated herself. "I'd better get back to Buffy's house before anything else jumps me." Sydney snapped off the blade of the shovel with a tick then hefted her makeshift staff. "This is Buffy's town, I'm sure she can take care of herself." Sydney started to run down a path following a sign that pointed in the direction of the exit.

The Scoobies were seated around the Summers' dining room table discussing the commando raid when they heard a knock on the front door. 

"Stay here," Riley instructed the group. He stood and walked towards the door, drawing his gun as he went. He opened the door a fraction and peered outside. "Who's there?" He demanded.

"It's me, Sydney Bristow," Sydney told Riley.

"Is Buffy with you?" Riley asked as he opened the door.

"No, we got separated."

"Where's Buffy?" Xander demanded as the rest of the group entered the hallway.

"I don't know, we got split up."

"Why don't you start from the beginning," Willow said. "Did you find the amulet?"

"Yes, but Buffy has it. This monster attacked us and Buffy said we should split up to get away from it. It chased her and not me."

"And so you just came running back here and left Buffy out there with a demon on her tail?" Xander asked indignantly.

"As soon as I was sure it wasn't chasing me I backtracked to help Buffy," Sydney coolly replied. "But she didn't need my help. I found the demon's corpse when I was looking for her. I got jumped by another vampire so I figured my safest bet would be to come back here and wait for Buffy. It made more sense than running around a town I barely know. Plus I figured that Buffy would beat me back here."

"A likely story, what about the commandos? I bet you offed Buffy the moment she had her back turned!" Anya exclaimed.

"What commandos?"

"The commandos that broke in here, knocked out Willow and me and then ran off. Don't deny you didn't know that."

"But I didn't," Sydney insisted. "I'm on your side here." Before Sydney could say anything else in her defense her cell phone rang. "Look, I have to answer this. I had nothing to do with any commandos, ok?" She answered her phone. "This is Bristow."

"Sydney," Sloane cheerfully said. "I have good news, you can come home."

"What? But what about the objective?"

"We received additional intelligence while you were in the field. I dispatched a team and both packages are now en route."

"Both?" Sydney asked for clarification.

"Both," Sloane confirmed.

"Ok, I have a few things I need to finish up here. Will the packages be at work tomorrow?"

"That they will."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then." Sydney snapped her phone shut. "SD-6 has Buffy and the amulet." She told the group, she figured they had a right to know.

"You set her up!" Xander shouted as he lunged at Sydney.

Riley got in between Xander and Sydney and caught hold of the other man. "Xander, stand down. Do you think Agent Bristow would tells us that if she had set Buffy up? What happened Agent Bristow?" Riley asked in a voice that suggested his mood was not that different from Xander's.

"That was my boss at SD-6 on the phone. He claims to have received information and that he sent a strike team to act on that information. Those were probably your commandos," she told Anya. "They must have found Buffy and overpowered her."

"So where is she?" Dawn asked. "We have to rescue her."

"There's nothing you can do. Don't worry, I'll do everything I can to make sure she gets out safe."

"that's not good enough," Xander said darkly. "We are going to rescue Buffy, with or without your help.'

"Agent Finn, tell them, there's nothing they can do," Sydney asked, looking for backup.

Riley shook his head, "Sorry Agent Bristow, when they make up their minds there's no stopping them, and I can't say I blame them."

Sydney sighed, "Alright fine, I'll talk this over with my control agent, but I doubt he'll let civilians take part in an operation."

"Don't kid yourself Agent Bristow, there won't be an operation. The Agency isn't ready to take on SD-6 and they don't want to endanger your position," Riley said.

"So what's your suggestion?"

"Use these people, they know what they're doing, more or less. They don't have any ties to the CIA and they have a good reason to mount a rescue attempt."

"I'll still have to clear it with Vaughn," Sydney insisted. "You have to realize," she told the group, "what you're talking about doing is practically impossible, even for a trained team of agents."

"Buffy would do the same for us," Willow replied. "Now tell us where they're taking Buffy before I stop asking nicely. Trust me, you don't want to answer my questions when I don't ask nicely." Willow's eyes flashed black as she spoke.

Sydney gulped, "She's going to SD-6 headquarters in Los Angeles."

"Los Angeles," Willow repeated. "Good, we have friends in LA."

"Road trip?" Xander asked.

"Road trip," Willow confirmed. "Anya, you stay here and look after Dawn."

"Oh I don't think so," Dawn protested. "I'm going to help my sister."

Willow grasped Dawn by her shoulders, "Dawnie, this is serious stuff, you can help Buffy the most by being here when she comes back, ok?" She hugged the younger girl.

"I still want to go," Dawn pouted.

"They'll never get anywhere near Buffy," Sydney confided to Riley. "I just signed their death warrants."

"But you still are going to tell them what they want to hear," Riley replied.

Sydney stared at the Scoobies, "I had a friend who was in a similar jam once."

"And what did you do?"

"I went in on an unauthorized mission and got him out," Sydney admitted. "I guess I sympathized with them more than I knew."

"Don't worry, Willow's a lot more powerful than she looks, and Xander has a way of surviving. They'll do alright," Riley assured Sydney.

"I hope you're right Agent Finn, I hope you're right."

Los Angeles

Consciousness stole slowly back to Buffy. She tried to move and was jolted fully awake when she could not. She frantically glanced around and saw that she was shackled to a steel bed in the middle of a sterile-looking room. She strained against the restraints, but they did not budge.

Buffy heard a door open and she looked up to see an older man wearing a suit walk into the room, he was accompanied by several a pair of overly muscular men also wearing suits, and several individuals wearing lab coats . "Ah, hello Ms. Summers. I'm glad to see you're awake," he said in a clipped voice. Buffy carefully studied the man's face, taking in the lines that creased it, and the two smalls eyes that intently stared at her. "My name is...well that's unimportant isn't it? What is important is what you know about the Amulet of Rambaldus."

"Go to hell," Buffy rasped.

"No my dear, I won't be anytime soon, but you'll soon feel like you have if you do not tell me what I want to know." The door behind the man swung shut, blocking out Buffy's screams.

To Be Continued

Author's Notes

Just wanted to say thanks to everyone who's had kind (and unkind) words to say. Keep reading the fun is just starting.  



	5. Chapter 4

The Ghosts That Haunt Me: An Alias/Buffy Crossover  
By: Sam Lincoln

Rating PG-13

Summary: A Rambaldi prophecy sends Sydney to Sunnydale in search of "The Chosen One."

Spoilers: General spoilers for the current seasons of Alias, Buffy and Angel, but nothing specific to any storyline.

Disclaimer: All characters from _Buffy_ and _Angel_ are property of Mutant Enemy. All characters from _Alias_ are property of Bad Robot and Touchstone Television. All characters are used without permission and no infringement is intended.

The Ghosts that Haunt Me: Chapter Four

"Sydney, I don't believe you did that!" Vaughn shouted. He was meeting with Sydney to review her mission from the previous day. What he heard did not please him.

"Vaughn listen, I had no choice," Sydney insisted.

"Of course you had a choice, you didn't have to blow your cover just because you tied to a chair."

"First of all they had already figured it out, somewhat, when the agent you sent to 'rescue' me told them I was a spy. So my cover was already sort of blown." Sydney paused and took a deep breath. "Look, they knew about the amulet, and the slayer, I needed that information to complete my mission. Quid pro quo."

"Quid pro quo?"

"That's right, I felt it necessary in order to establish trust so I could complete my mission."

Vaughn's face softened, "You know why I'm mad right?"

"Because I shared classified information with total strangers?"

"No, because one of those strangers is being interrogated by SD-6 even as we speak."

"That's the least of our worries, SD-6 also has the amulet in addition to Buffy."

"You can't seriously believe that story about a demon," Vaughn scoffed.

"Why not? If vampires and other big, scary monsters are real, they why not demons trapped in amulets?"

"Fair enough, so what do want to do about it?"

"I have a meeting with Sloane today. I'll find out where they're holding buffy, and the amulet. We can work on an extraction plan when I know more."

Vaughn looked uncomfortable, "Sydney, about that."

"What?"

"It's already been discussed and there won't be any extraction attempts."

"What?" Sydney asked again, her voice a mixture of anger and disbelief.

"It's been decided that it's too risky to try and pull her out."

"So you're just going to leave her there? For God's sakes Vaughn, she's an American citizen!"

"I did not say we'd leave her there."

Sydney looked horrified. "No, there's no way, I won't do it."

"Don't worry, it won't come to that."

"Because my father is more than capable enough, right?" Sydney said with disgust.

"Sydney, believe me. This is an option of last resort. If this amulet is as powerful as you say it is then what choice do we have?"

"Destroy the amulet maybe?"

"And how do we know that won't release this demon, or something worse?"

"Don't you think Rambaldi would have said that?"

"Maybe he did, you haven't seen the complete text after all."

"We have options, Buffy's friends..."

"A construction worker and a college dropout? I can hear Sloane quivering in fear from here."

"They know the risks and they're willing to try. What does the CIA stand to lose? If they pull it off great, if they don't well that's too bad but they weren't affiliated with us."

"I can still tell you the answer will be now."

"Of course far be it for a person to stick their neck out for a friend," Sydney spat out. She stared at Vaughn, letting the meaning of her statement sink in.

Vaugh sighed, "Sydney, look, do I want to hell this girl? Hell yes, but I'm not the guy making that decision."

"I'm going to be late for my meeting with Sloane," Sydney quietly said. She started to leave, "Just remember this," she said, turning to face Vaughn again. "I could have let you rot in that hellhole, but I went in and got you out because that's what friends do." The pair locked eyes for a long moment.

"You'd better go," Vaughn rasped. "You don't want to be late."

Sydney spun on her heels and walked away from Vaughn, leaving the CIA agent alone with his thoughts.

Sydney gently tapped on the open door to Sloane's office, causing the older man to look up from his paperwork. "Ah Sydney, good come in." He motioned for Sydney to enter the office. "Close the door behind you please," he instructed Sydney.

When Sydney entered the office she saw that Sloane was not alone. Seated in of the chairs in front of Sloane's desk was a woman Sydney did not recognize. The brunette looked to be a few years older than Sydney and was dressed in an expensive, tailored business suit.

"Sydney I'd like you to meet Lilah Morgan. Ms. Morgan is an attorney with the law firm of Wolfram and Hart."

The newcomer held out her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you Agent Bristow."

Sydney shook the woman's hand and did her best not to shudder. There was something about this woman that made her skin crawl. "The feeling is mutual Ms. Morgan," she lied.

"Please, call me Lilah."

"In addition to being one of the more powerful law offices in the country, Wolfram and Hart is an avid collector of ancient manuscripts," Slaone explained. "Including a one of a kind Rambaldi text. The last thing Rambaldi wrote before his death in fact."

Sydney could see where Sloane was headed. "So in exchange for the amulet we get the text?"

Sloane nodded, "Precisely, and don't look so disapproving Sydney, we did this for access to the Rambaldi text, not for monetary gain. Besides Wolfram and hart has a lot of clout inside the Beltway, and it's always wise to keep people like that happy. It's hwo the game gets played."

"What about the girl?"

"We're holding her for observation until we know why Rambaldi thought she was so important. After that, she's free to go."

Sydney nodded, she knew Sloane was lying, but obviously could not call him on it. "Is there anything else?"

"I just wanted to congratulate you on a job well done in Sunnydale. It seems your actions helped flush out the Chosen One and the amulet."

"I'm glad I could be of help," Sydney replied. She felt the bile rise in her throat as she spoke.

"I'll expect a complete written report on my desk by 0800 tomorrow."

Sydney nodded, "Of course. It was nice to meet you Ms. Morgan."

"I'm sure we'll meet again soon," Lilah replied. She waited for Sydney to close the door as she left the office before speaking again. "When do we receive the Slayer and the amulet?"

Sloane leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers. "You receive the product when we receive our compensation, just like we agreed."

Lilah nodded and reached down for a briefcase lying next to her. She lifted the briefcase and placed it on the desk "As we agreed upon, one Rambaldi manuscript in exchange for the Amulet of Rambaldus."

Sloane took the briefcase and set it next to him without opening it. "You of course won't mind if we independently verify the authenticity of the document before turning the amulet over to you?"

Lilah nodded, "Of course not, that is the prudent step to take. When can we expect delivery?"

"By tomorrow," Sloane replied. "Now about the girl."

"When we verify that you do in fact have the Slayer in captivity we will pay the agreed upon price of one hundred million dollars."

Sloane smiled, "Excellent, and how soon can you have the money ready?"

Lilah stared straight at Sloane, "By tomorrow, assuming you actually do have the Slayer."

Sloane stood up, "Why don't we go do that right now."

Sydney crept down the hallway towards the room she guessed Buffy was being held in. It was a section of SD-6 headquarters that was not exactly off limits, but at the same time if the wrong people saw her there they might start asking uncomfortable questions. Sydney came to a stop in front of an unmarked, windowless door. She ran a keycard she had lifted off of a guard through the card reader and slipped inside.

In the middle of the room she found Buffy lying bound to a steel table. Sydney walked up to the table to check on Buffy. The younger woman appeared to be either unconscious or asleep. A series of fading bruises on her face bespoke the treatment she had received at Sloane's hands. Sydney reached out and gently shook Buffy.

"Buffy, wake up Buffy," Sydney whispered.

Buffy groaned and strained against her restraints. For the first time Sydney noticed that the metal bands holding Buffy down were stressed and strained, like something had exerted tremendous pressure on them. Buffy's eyes fluttered open. "Who's there?" She demanded.

"Relax, it's me, Sydney."

"Sydney!" Buffy exclaimed. "What happened? Where am I?"

"You're in SD-6 headquarters," Sydney replied. "Another group was sent to Sunnydale without my knowledge. They captured you and brought you here."

"Ok, that explains that. Now get me the hell out of here!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that, not yet at least. There's something in the works thought, so don't worry, we haven't forgotten about you."

"You'd better not or else I'll be forced to break out of here and kill you."

Sydney smiled at Buffy's defiant attitude. "How are you holding up?"

"Oh you know, aside from the torture it isn't that bad. I've had time to plan redecorating my room."

"I hope I don't sound selfish, but I did want to remind you that no-one here can know what I told you last night."

"I don't think Mr. Prune is all that interested in getting any information out of me. These seem to be more general purpose beatings."

"Mr. Prune?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah, older guy, balding, sort of pinched and wrinkly."

"That's Arvin Sloan, he runs SD-6."

"He's not a nice guy," Buffy commented.

"No, he's a thoroughly ruthless and evil man who you do not want to cross."

"Ok, I need to go, but don't worry, somebody will be back for you." Sydney froze when she heard the door begin to open. She frantically looked around for a place to hide. She settled on a cabinet that was built into a counter that ran the length of one wall. It was a tight fit, but she managed to squeeze herself into the cabinet. From her vantage point she was unable to see anything, but she left the cabinet open a crack so she could hear what was going on.

"As promised," she heard Sloane say, "One Buffy Summers."

"Hello Slayer," Lilah said, "So nice to finally meet you. Angel has told me so much about you."

"How do you know Angel?" Buffy demanded.

Lilah smiled, "He's been a thorn in my side for many years now, but we'll see what he has to say when he learns that we're holding you prisoner.

"Are you satisfied that the product is authentic?" Sloane asked.

"Almost, do you have the picture?"

Sloane handed her a Polaroid. "We took this after our information gathering session. The difference is remarkable."

Lilah glanced down at the Polaroid and saw a face mottled with ugly bruises. Bruises that had faded noticeable on Buffy. "The Slayer has enhanced healing," she explained to Sloane. She walked up to Buffy and grabber the Slayer by the chine. Lilah tilted Buffy's head and examined the exposed skin of her neck. "Two scars right where they're supposed to be." She released Buffy and stared at Sloane. "She's either real or a marvelous fake.

"I assure you, she is real," Sloane insisted.

"Perhaps, but for one hundred million dollars it never hurts to be careful."

Sloane nodded, "Of course."

Buffy's eyes widened. "Wait a second, you're going to sell me to this psycho-bitch? Oh that's it, you're dead Mister." Buffy strained against her bonds and there was a shrieking sound as she bent the metal bands holding her.

"Guards!" Sloane shouted as Buffy managed to get one hand free.

By the time two guards came running into the room Buffy was free, and spoiling for a fight. "You two don't go anywhere," she instructed Lilah and Sloane before she dove at the two guareds, knocking them over in the process.

Lilah watched on in amusement as Buffy fought an ever-increasing number of guards. "Good enough, I'm convinced she's authentic," she told an amazed Sloane. "Expect your payment tomorrow." Lilah walked past the knot of security guards who had finally overcome Buffy. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow then, Slayer." Lilah grabbed Buffy's face. "We are going to have so much fun together." She let go of Buffy and left the room.

"Get her out of here," Sloane said angrily to the guards. "I want her under heavier restraint and sedated." Sloane watched the guards carry the unconscious Slayer out of the room. As Sloane started to leave he noticed, to his annoyance, that one of the cabinet doors was not shut tight. "Sloppy rooms lead to sloppy habits," he muttered to himself as he shut the cabinet. He filed away a mental note to speak to the staff about that and then left the interrogation room.

Giles stepped off the jetway in the LAX terminal and stared at the signs to try and decide which was the rental car counter was. In doing so he noticed a young, black man dressed casually holding a sign that read "Rupert Giles." Intrigued Giles walked up to the man. "Hello, I'm Rupert Giles."

The man looked at Giles for a moment, "Yep, you sure are. Hi, my name is Gunn. Willow sent me. Do you have any baggage to claim?"

"What? Oh no. I just brought this." Giles lifted the small bag slung over his shoulder.

"Great, cpome on, the car's this way." Gunn motioned for Giles to follow him. They walked out of the terminal in silence and Gunn lead Giles to a large black convertible.

"So you're a friend of Willow?" Giles asked as they sat in traffic.

Gunn shook his head, "I barely know the girl. I work for Angel."

"Oh, it's nice of you to drive me to Sunnydale."

"We're not going to Sunnydale."

Xander and Willow sat in the lobby of the Hyperion staring at Angel, Fred, and Cordelia. An uncomfortable silence hung over the room.

"So," Xander said, "Cordy, you really don't remember anything?"

Cordelia sighed, "For the last time yes, my mind's a total blank."

"I don't see how that's much dfferent than she was before," Willow muttered to Xander.

"You seriously don't remember us dating?" Xander pressed on. He was fascinated by this turn of events.

"Like I said before, no. Sheesh, for once I'm glad I can't remember anything. I must have been seriously troubled if I ever dated you."

"So, uh, Angel says you're a witch?" Fred asked Willow in an attempt to change the subject.

"Well, I..." Willow started to say, "Yeah, I guess I am, but it's, like...complicated. How about you, do you dabble in the dark arts?"

"Me?" Fred squeaked, "No, not so much. I like to stick to physics, it's so much more ordered," her voice trailed off.

"Oh, I like physics too, back in high school I was a major nerd, then I discovered magic and...still was a nerd," she admitted. The main door opened and Giles and Gunn entered the lobby. "Giles!" Willow shouted as she ran over to the Englishman and wrapped him up in a fierce hug.

"It's, uh, good to see you too Willow, now would you mind loosening your grip?"

Willow let go of Giles and took an embarrassed step backwards, "Oh, sorry."

"Giles, good to see you," Xander said. "I'd hug you, but, you know, it wouldn't be manly."

"Yes, well, thank-you for that." Giles scanned the rest of the room and walked over to where Angel, Cordelia, and Fred were standing. "Hello," he told Fred, "I don't believe we've ever met."

"I'm Fred, I'd hug you but, I don't know you so that would be awkward."

"Don't expect me to hug you, I don't know who you are either."

Giles looked questioningly at Willow, "It's a long story," Willow said, "Cordelia's gone all Memento on us."

Giles nodded, he decided that feigned understanding would be easier for him to handle. "Hello Angel," he told the vampire.

"Hi there Giles," the vampire replied before walking up to the Watcher and embracing him. "I'll give you a hug Rupert," he told the startled Watcher.

"No really, that's quite alright," Giles gasped. "Thank-you," he wheezed when Angel released him. "Now, about Buffy. Mr. Gunn told me something about what happened, but I'm afraid I'm still quite in the dark on a few details. Willow would you mind going over everything?"

As Willow described the events of the previous day Angel leaned over and whispered into Giles's ear. "I'm sorry about that, I was just trying to little the mood a little."

"That's understandable," Giles replied. "How are you taking all this?"

Angel shrugged, "That's a...complicated question...but I do want to find these people and tear out their intestines."

"Ah, yes," Giles agreed.

"...So I called Angel and asked for his help," Willow concluded. "Riley drove Xander and myself down to LA and our contact said she would let us know when she had more information."

"Where is Riley?" Giles asked.

"He went to get some equipment for when we play Mission: Impossible. He should be back soon," Xander replied.

Giles nodded and placed his bag on a nearby counter-top. "Alright, so what we have is a Slayer kidnapped by a secret organization that, for some reason, wants to release the demon Rambaldus. Am I mission anything?"

Willow shook her head, "No, that's pretty much it."

"Then how do we free Buffy?" Xander asked.

"Frontal assault," Angel said. "Go in, bust the place up. Do as much damage as possible and then get out."

"Oh, I like that plan," Xander said.

"Me too," Gunn added. "It's suicidal, but direct."

"It would help if we actually knew where Buffy is," Willow pointed out.

"I could go rough up some snitches, see what shakes free," Angel offered.

"Uh, Angel, it's the middle of the day, you aren't going anywhere," Fred told the vampire.

"I could tell you wehre to go and you guys could rough them up for me...or bring them here and let me rough them up."

"You're just looking for something to work your frustrations out on," Fred said accusatorially.

"Of course he is," Willow said. "This is Buffy we're talking about; the grand tragic love that cannot be. I mean I'm worried to, but it's not like Buffy ever let me drink her blood in order to save my life."

"Uhm, Willow," Angel said as he glanced at Cordelia, "I can talk for myself, ok?"

"Oh sorry, I guess I did get a little carried away."

"If I could interrupt for a moment," Giles said, "I'm curious as to where Wesley is. I wanted to ask his opinion on a few matters of translation."

"Oh, Wesley, uhm,...he..." Fred stammered.

"Yea, Wes, uh, er, you see it's like this..." Gunn continued, trying to cover for Fred.

"Wesley doesn't work here anymore," Angel flatly replied.

"Why not?" Giles asked.

"It's complicated," Angel replied. "If it's critical I can tell you where to find him, but I can't guarantee that he'll help you."

Giles frowned, he wanted to know what had happened, but Angel's attitude told him that now was not the time to ask. "Then I suppose the only thing we can do is wait for Riley and this contact of Willow's to arrive."

Sydney stood in front of the hotel Willow had said to meet her at. In her purse was a disc containing the layout of SD-6 headquarters. Sydney had risked her life before, she did so on a daily basis, but this time..."Is absolutely no different," she thought. She realized anyone of a million things could go wrong in the course of her duties with the CIA. Sloane might have a mole planted in the CIA. An agent might decide the money at SD-6 was right and change sides, or something more mundane. If Sloane learned of her involvement in the current endeavor she was dead, but if Sloane knew of her work with the CIA, she was also dead. That knowledge made walking through the front door that much easier.

"Hey Sydney," she heard a voice whisper.

She turned and saw someone hiding in the shrubbery. "Vaughn, is that you?" she asked.

"Yeah, it is," Vaughn replied as he stepped out of the shadows.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you worried we might get seen together?"

"There's a funny thin about this hotel, every traffic camera in the vicinity is broken."

Sydney smiled, "Your doing?"

"No, they're just broken. Somebody around here doesn't like being photographed."

"Lucky us," Sydney commented. "So, what brings you here?"

"I thought about what you said this morning...and I folded like a cheap suit."

"You're here to help? That's great!" Sydney threw her arms around Vaughn and gave him a friendly hug. When she realized what she had done she let go of Vaughn and slowly backed away from him. "Uh, sorry...I mean, thank-you," she said, a faint blush creeping up her face.

"Well, I owed you one," Vaughn pointed out.

"No you didn't, but still, thanks." Sydney pushed open the door to the hotel and stepped inside. "How did you know where I was going?" She suddenly asked.

"I'm a CIA agent, I know these things," Vaughn replied.

They entered the lobby and saw a small group of people standing there. One of them, a petite woman with wavy brown hair walked over to great the two agents. "Hi, welcome to Angel Investigations, we're a little busy right now, so unless you absolutely can't wait..."

"Sydney, you're here!" Willow shouted.

"...or you could be the person we've been waiting for," the brunette finished saying.

"Willow said there would be only one person, but I count two," Angel said coolly. "So which one of you is Sydney?"

"It's..." Willow started to say.

"Quiet Will, I want to hear it from them," Angel sternly said.

Sydney glanced at Vaughn. She knew he was considering saying his name was Sydney, but Willow and Xander both knew the truth, so there wasn't much point to any subterfuge. "I'm Sydney," she admitted.

"That's fortunate, because Willow said you were female," Angel said. "Who's your pal?"

"This is...Vance," Sydney extemporized, they did not have to know everything after all. "He's an associate of mine."

Angel nodded, "Fair enough, where's Buffy?"

"Wait, before we get into that I need to know who you people are," Sydney firmly said. "What I'm about to tell you is highly classified and I want to be able to hunt you down if you betray me." The cold glint in her eyes left no doubt that she was serious.

"That's Fred, Cordelia Chase, and Charles Gunn," Angel said brusquely. "The gentleman in the tweed is Rupert Giles, and I'm Angel."

"You're the one she was talking about," Sydney said as the puzzle pieces fell together in her mind.

"Who, Buffy?"

Sydney shook her head, "No, not Buffy, a lawyer. Her firm had worked out a deal for the amulet...and Buffy."

"A law firm you say?" Fred asked in a strangled voice.

Sydney nodded, "Yes, it was called Wolfram and Hart. Why, does that mean something to you?"

"What...what was the lawyer's name?" Angel asked in a strangely calm voice.

"Morgan," Sydney said after a moment's reflection. "Lilah Morgan."

"I'm going to kill her!" Angel roared. He pounded his fists against a counter-top; leaving behind two fist-sized craters in the formica.

Sydney gasped when she saw that his face had morphed into a vampire's. "He's a...everyone..." Sydney then saw that with the exception of Vaughn, who was staring slack-jawed, no-one in the room seemed shocked. "Ok, what gives, there's a vampire in the room and nobody's freaked."

"Speak for yourself," Vaughn gasped. To read about something in a report was one thing, but to actually see it was an entirely different matter.

"Angel's a good guy," Willow explained. "He has a soul so he can't hurt you."

Sydney gazed warily at the vampire, whose face had reverted back to its original form. "I don't know, I've seen plenty of sick things done by people with souls for me to trust anybody."

"Don't worry, you aren't the person I'm going to disembowel," Angel growled, "When I get through with Lilah she'll have Buffy freed in a heartbeat."

"No, you can't do that!" Sydney exclaimed.

Angel walked over to where Sydney and Vaughn were standing. His face shifted back to its demonic form and he leaned into Sydney, "And why not?"

Sydney stared unflinchingly into the inhuman yellow eyes that were mere inches from her. "Because it's a bad idea. Say you go and rough this lawyer up. She then goes back to the people at SD-6 and says. 'Hey, this Angel fellow knows about you guys.' SD-6 guards its invisibility zealously. They're going to come here, and torture all of you. And once they get the information they want, they'll kill you. And then they'll move onto Sunnydale. Everyone you know and love will be eliminated in order to preserve their secrecy."

Angel's face softened and shifted back to its more normal form. "And you have a better idea?"

The door opened and Riley entered the lobby. He was carrying several duffels, bags and boxes. Sydney smiled, "Actually, I think I do. Mr. Giles, you wouldn't happen to have a Rambaldi text on you?"

"Er yes, I do, why do you ask?"

"Perfect, ok, this is how I see things going..."

The next day Giles, Xander, Willow, and Gunn strode into Credit Dauphine. They were all wearing expensive suits and disguises of various sorts. Gunn had on a fake bear, and afro wig, and a pair of sunglasses. "Might as well go for the 'Julius' look," he had commented.

Xander had opted to bleach his hair and leave things at that. Willow had one a blonde wig. She had not wanted anything, but Sydney had been insistent.

"Your hair is very distinctive, you should hide it, maybe dye it black?" Willow very quickly grabbed the wig, black hair was a memory she'd just as soon forget. The wig in combination with the gray skirt and jacket she wore made her hardly look like Willow.

Of the foursome Giles was the least disguised. Sydney had given him a different pair of glasses. "Are you receiving this?" He whispered into the radio clipped to his collar.

"We're reading you five by five," Riley said as he watched the videofeed from Giles's glasses on a monitor in the back of a surveillance van

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sydney had delivered her briefing in Angel's office. "There's only one way into SD-6, and that's through Credit Dauphine. The entrance is guarded round the clock so you'll have to be let in."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Giles walked up to the receptionist desk and cleared his throat. "Hello, my name is Gilderoy, I have an appointment with Mr. Sloane." The receptionist nodded and picked up a phone.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"The only person who can grant you access to SD-6 without arousing suspicion is Arvin Sloane," Sydney told the group. "That's where you come in Mr. Giles."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Giles stood in front of the receptionist desk doing his best to keep from tapping his fingers against the metal briefcase handcuffed to his wrist. After a few moments wait a main fitting the description of Arvin Sloane walked towards the desk.

"Mr. Gilderoy?" Sloane asked.

"Yes," Giles replied.

"How do you do, I'm Arvin Sloane. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." He held out his hand.

"Lucious Gilderoy, the feeling is mutual." Giles shook Sloan's hand.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Now Sloane is a hard man without any weaknesses, except for one. His desire to acquire Rambaldi artifacts borders on an obsession. If we offer him the text Mr. Giles has Sloane will be willing to make a deal."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I trust that's the book you have strapped to your wrist?" Sloane asked Giles.

"Indeed, do you have my money?"

"Once I verify the book is authentic we can discuss your finder's fee," Sloane said. "If you'd follow me please we can continue this discussion somewhere more private."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Obviously Mr. Giles will not be able to do this by himself. Since it's customary for brokers like the one Mr. Giles will be posing as to have an entourage Sloane won't think anything is out of the ordinary. Xander, Gunn, you two will be Mr. Giles, or should I say, Mr. Gilderoy's bodyguards. If anyone asks, your names are Aaron and Gerald. Willow, you get to be the secretary, Ashley Epstein," Sydney smiled at her own joke.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Can by entourage accompany us?" Giles asked Sloane. "I never go anywhere without Aaron and Geraldl and I fear I cannot do much business without Ashley, she is my human Palm Pilot."

"Certainly, we wouldn't want them to just stand around out here in the lobby. Follow me please."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Riley and Vance cannot actively take part because of their ties to the CIA, but they will be in constant contact with you through a special radio link. They will track your progress and provide directions once the fun starts.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Okay people, the horse is in the stable," Vaughn said over the com net. "Helen, do your thing."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"The room Buffy is being held in is constantly filled with a sedative. As soon as the insertion team is in SD-6 headquarters I'll begin flooding the room with a counter-agent."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sydney tapped a few keys on her computer then continued on with her work. "The weather is clearing," she whispered into her radio.

"Did you say something?" Dixon asked.

"Oh, I was just saying I hope the weather is clear this weekend, I'm planning on driving down to San Diego and hitting the beach."

Dixon nodded, "That does sound nice. It's been a while since the wife and I were down that way."

"You should go some time," Sydney told her partner.

"I think we will," Dixon mused, "but not this weekend, it's going to rain." They both smiled at Dixon's joke then returned to work.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ok, now here's the tricky bit. We need to take down the surveillance system; which is something we cannot do through the network, the only person who can de-activate the system is Sloane."

"So what did you have in mind?" Willow asked.

"I was wondering, would it be possible to make an EMP device with magic, or something similar? SD-6's power grid is shield from EM pulses, but I'm sure they never considered magical shielding."

Willow nodded, "Giles and I will get right on it."

"We'll place the device in the briefcase Giles will carry, and we'll put another surprise in the briefcase Willow going to bring with her."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Xander unlocked the briefcase handcuffed to Giles's wrist. He handed the briefcase to Sloane, who in turn gave it to a technician. "Why don't you come with me to the boardroom while the technicians examine the merchandise. Don't worry, this won't take long." They walkedi nto the conference room and Sloane, Giles, and Willow sat down around the table, while Gunn and Xander remained standing.

"Now I was thinking a fee of, say fifty million for the text?" Giles asked pleasantly.

Sloane smiled, "You aren't one for small talk. I like that. Do you need anything, coffee, tea?"

Giles shook his head, "No thank-you, like I told you on the phone Mr. Sloane. I expect to be well compensated for the text. I could always take it to one of your competitors." Giles hoped Sloane did not notice how nervous he was. Cloak and dagger was never his strong suit, but it was the only way to get Buffy back alive. Giles hoped it would not end up with him getting a bullet in the brain.

"That's pretty tough talk from a man who just handed me his only bargaining chip," Sloan carefully replied.

"But who's to say that is the only piece of Rambaldi memorabilia I can acquire?" Giles asked. He forced himself to stare straight at Sloane.

"You can get more of Rambaldi's work?" Sloane asked, unable to hide his surprise.

"I know of a private collector who could beinduced, to part with his collection."

"Induced how?"

"You're a smart man, I'm sure you could figure something out. So what's that worth to you, information leading to a complete collection of Rambaldi's work?" Giles leaned back in his chair. If it was not for the fact that the stakes were so high Giles would have enjoyed watching Sloane squirm.

"That would be worth quite a bit. If the text you brought proves to be genuine then we can discuss your finder's fee for the rest."

"Cersei, let the horse loose," Riley said softly in Willow's ear. The counter-agent had been given enough time to revive Buffy.

Willow briefly wished there had been time to get better codenames, but they'd been in a hurry. She made a slight gesture with her hands and muttered a short incantation to release the binding spell on the briefcase sitting in the lab.

There was a flash that rippled through SD-6 headquarters followed by darkness. Not even the emergency lights came on. The result was predictable, confusion.

"We seem to be having some technical difficulties, please wait here and I'll be right back," Sloane told Giles before he got up and forced his way out of the conference room.

"That worked better than expected," Giles commented. "Now Xander, you and Gunn to retrieve the amulet and the Rambaldi texts. Willow and I will attend to Buffy, and hurry, we don't have much time until the spell wears off," Giles instructed the rest of the team. "Is the second device ready?" he asked Willow.

Willow nodded, "Yep, all set."

"Excellent, we all meet back at the extraction spot." The foursome walked out of the conference room and crept off in separate directions.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"There is another way out of SD-6, but it will on be accessible after the power goes down." Sydney told the group. "It's an access point to the sewer system. Angel, as soon as the power goes down get that door open and keep it open. It's the only exit that won't be heavily guarded the moment the power blinks off."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Angel stood in the darkness of the sewer listening to the progress of the mission on the radio. He stared at the outline of the secret door and wondered if he would see anything when the spell went off. Much to his disappointment nothing did.

"Charon, the damn is breached, move into position," a voice in his hear told him.

With some trepidation Angel reached out and touched the door. When he did not get shocked he dug his fingers into the seam of the door and pulled. The door groaned, but without power the electromagnets holding it shut were ineffective and it slowly opened. Two guards standing post in front of the door turned around and stared at Angel in surprise.

"Hello boys," Angel told the pair, "Let's play." He grabbed the guards and slammed them together. They slumped to the ground and Angel dragged them out to the sewer. "This is Charon, the door is open."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"The reason we have to move quickly is because the exchange with Wolfram and Hart is tomorrow. This gives us a unique opportunity."

"We make it look like Wolfram and Hart did it?" Xander asked.

Sydney frowned, slightly miffed that Xander stole her thunder. "Exactly, if Sloane thinks he's been double-crossed then he'll focus all his attention on Wolfram and Hart, and not us."

"It also doesn't hurt that we're talking about a powerful law firm with its own security force," Gunn observed. "Which would you be more inclined to think robbed you; the lawyers from hell, or us?"

"That's great," Angel said, "but how do we do that?"

Sydney smiled, "That's the easier part, we just drop a few bread crumbs behind the scenes and Sloane will do the rest. He is paranoid enough to believe that every deal he makes is a potential double-cross. He'll want to be believe it was Wolfram and Hart."

"Then let's give him what he wants," Willow declared.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lilah was sitting in Sloane's office when the lights went out. She had been discussing transportation issues with one of Sloane's lieutenants, a man named Bristow. After the room went dark Bristow had told her to say in the office while he investigated. Lilah, of course, had no such intention. She picked up the attaché case holding the hundred million dollars and crept down the hallway. She did her best to avoid the people million about, and counted on the darkness to let her move around unchallenged. She stopped when she came to a door marked "lab" and entered.

"Who's there?" a frightened voice demanded.

Lilah walked over to the source of the voice and in the dim light saw that the speaker was a young man wearing a lab coat. "Sloane sent me for the Rambaldi artifacts that arrived yesterday, he wants them moved to a more secure location," she lied to the technician.

"What about the one that arrived today?"

Lilah forced down her curiosity, "Yes, that one too." It was more believable that way she reasoned.

"Ok, they're right over there," the tech said, pointing to a cabinet.

Lilah swung the attaché case and caught the tech on his head. The man fell crashing to the ground. Lilah opened up the cabinet and withdrew the Rambaldi text she had given Sloane and the amulet of Rambaldus. Before she could examine the metal briefcase in the middle of the room a door on the other end of the room opened and two figures came into view. A flashlight shone in her face.

"It's the psycho-lawyer!" A voice Lilah recognized as Angel's associate Gunn said.

"I should have known Angel would try something like this. He's so predictable that way. Of course I was hoping you wouldn't make it this far, but I've got all I wanted. Say hi to Angel for me," Lilah turned and ran out of the lab.

Gunn started to chase her, but Xander caught him by the arm. "We don't have time, let's grab the book and get the hell out of here."

"Ok, a hundred more yards and you're there," Riley told Giles and Willow. He was directing the pair to the cell where Buffy was being held.

"I see it," Giles said as he picked up his pace.

"Uh, should the door be open?" Willow asked.

"I wouldn't imagine so," Giles replied as he examined the open door. "It would appear the counter-agent worked too well," Giles observed as he shone his flashlight across the empty room. "She must have gone this way," he told Willow, and they began running down the hall. AS they ran the sounds of a fight grew more and more loud.

"It think we found her," Willow observed after they rounded a corner. Buffy was fighting with a guard. Several other already guards lay on the floor.

"Kidnap me will you?" Buffy shouted as she punched the guard. "Drug me into oblivion?" Another punch. "And then try to sell me on the black market? I so don't think so!" Buffy roared before grabbing the man and slamming him into the wall. The guard slumped to the ground and did not get up. "Come on you pansies, get up. I'm not done kicking your asses," Buffy taunted.

"Buffy!" Willow shouted to her friend.

Buffy turned and saw her friends. "Will, Giles, how did you get here?"

"We're here to rescue you," Willow explained as the two friends hugged.

"But how?" Buffy repeated.

"We'll explain later, Angel is waiting for us," Giles said. "Gilderoy here, we have the target," he said into his radio.

"Who's Giles talking to?" Buffy asked Willow.

"Oh, Riley gave us these super-cool spy radios and I blessed them so our magic EMP wouldn't take them out."

"The what now?" Buffy asked in confusion.

"As I've already said, we'll explain later. Right now though we have to hurry." Giles grabbed Buffy by the arm and started to run down the hallway.

"Wait, did you say Angel?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, Angel is holding open our only means of escape, but that will be a moot point if we don't get there before the field collapses."

They found Angel standing in front of the open doorway. "Buffy, thank God you're alright," the vampire said when he saw the Slayer.

"Where are Xander and Gunn?" Giles asked.

"Right behind you," Xander said as he and Gunn came to a stop.

"Do you have the amulet?" Giles asked the pair.

Gunn shook his head, "Lilah beat us to it."

"Uh guys, not to rush you, but we've got a minute before the field fails and the second device goes off."

"Alright, everybody out!" Angel hollered. He waited for the rest of the group to run through the door before he dove through the opening. The door snapped shut behind him and there was a faint rumble in the air.

"Uhm oops, I guess I misjudged that a little," Willow said. "There's still ten second on my watch."

"What did you just do Will?" Buffy asked.

"We left behind a paralysis ward that would affect the entire structure, and we set it to go off when an electrical current was applied. So when the power went out we plugged it into a wall outlet, and when the power came back onzap." Willow smiled at her ingenuity.

"Good going Willow!" Buffy said, complimenting her friend. "Where's Sydney?" She asked the group. She deliberately did not look at Angel, she didn't want to deal with him at that moment.

"Still in there," Giles pointed towards SD-6. "She thought it would be less suspicious if she was petrified with the rest of her colleagues.."

"We have to get going," Angel said. "That ward won't last forever.

"Angel is correct, it's past time to leave. Which way to the surface?" Giles asked the vampire.

"Follow the tunnel a quarter-mile. It will take you to the rendezvous point with Riley."

Giles nodded, "We'll meet you back at the hotel."

"It's good to see you again Buffy," Angel said before disappearing into the tunnel.

"Hey guys," Buffy said. "Two things. One, thanks for getting me out of there, and two," she swayed on her feet, "I don't think all of that gas is out of my system." The world swam before Buffy's eyes and she fell unconscious into Xander's arms.

Lilah sat in her office staring at the amulet of Rambaldus lying on desk. She reached out and gently caressed the runes etched into the golden disc. "So much power," she whispered to herself.

"All of which is completely useless without the blood of the Slayer," Gavin said from the doorway. Lilah jerked her head up and saw her rival stride into her office. "You did remember that part of the prophecy, didn't you?"

"Of course I did," Lilah snapped, "but there wasn't time to get both. Angel sent his cronies to free his precious Slayer and that fool Arvin Sloane was greedy enough to be suckered by them."

"Why didn't you tell Sloane about Angel?"

Lilah smirked, "Because I wanted to see how Sloane's people handled it without any advance warning. Besides, I think they had inside help."

Gavin smiled, "And will you be sharing that hunch with Mr. Sloane?"

"Of course not, it's his business, not mine." Lilah stood up and walked over to Gavin, "Anyway, who says we need the blood of that Slayer?"

To be Continued  



	6. Chapter 5

The Ghosts That Haunt Me: An Alias/Buffy Crossover  
By: Sam Lincoln  
  
Rating PG-13  
  
Summary: A Rambaldi prophecy sends Sydney to Sunnydale in search of "The Chosen One."  
  
Spoilers: General spoilers for the current seasons of Alias, Buffy and Angel, but nothing specific to any storyline.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters from Buffy and Angel are property of Mutant Enemy. All characters from Alias are property of Bad Robot and Touchstone Television. All characters are used without permission and no infringement is intended.  
  
The Ghosts that Haunt Me: Chapter Five  
Sydney walked through the halls of SD-6, surveying the damage caused by the attack. From one of the labs she thought she heard the sounds of someone crying. Curious, she stuck her head in to see what was going on. Inside the room she saw Marshall standing in front of a large computer. "Marshall? What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, Sydney, hi, uh, it's nothing," he tried to wipe the tears from his eyes without Sydney noticing.  
  
"Come on Marshall, I could hear you out in the hallway, what's wrong?"  
  
"No, you'd think it's silly," Marshall stuttered.  
  
"I would not," Sydney grabbed Marshall by the shoulders, "Marshall, I'm your friend, tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Ok, well you know how IBM made that super computer called Deep Blue? Which they named after the computer in Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Deep Thought, and their corporate nickname, Big Blue. Anyway, IBM has Deep Blue, so I called our mainframe Wide Red, as sort of an homage…"  
  
"Marshall, you're babbling, focus."  
  
"Right, well, the problem is Wide Red went boom during that power outage, and I can't seem to get him working again. He's dead Sydney. He…" Marshall started to cry, "He lost everything: the hardware is shot. I looked inside and the motherboards are toast, the CPU's are fried, it's all gone."  
  
"Gee Marshall, that's really too bad," Sydney told the tech as sympathetically as she could.  
  
"You don't get it, I built WR. I watched him grow from a little nothing into the most powerful mainframe on the Net."  
  
Sydney reached out and awkwardly hugged Marshall. "There, there, you'll get to build Wide Red's replacement and I know it'll be bigger and faster. Maybe you can call it Big Pink."  
  
"You think so?" Marshall sniffled.  
  
"I know so," Sydney encouragingly said.  
  
"You probably think this is all very silly."  
  
"Marshall, no, I told you I wouldn't. It's perfectly understandable. Once when my bike broke I bawled my eyes out."  
  
"But how old were you?"  
  
"I was eight," Sydney admitted. "But Marshall, this was something you built, of course you're going to feel sad, otherwise you wouldn't be the Marshall we all know and love."  
  
A faint blush crept up Marshall's face. "You're just saying that to make me feel better."  
  
"Did it work?" Sydney asked with a smile.  
  
"Well…yeah," Marshall admitted.  
  
"So what are you going to do?"  
  
"Design an even better computer, one with better safeguards."  
  
"That's my boy."  
  
"Thanks Sydney," Marshall said.  
  
"Don't mention it," Sydney replied before walking out of the lab.  
  
Sydney then headed for Sloane's office, where she had a meeting schedule. "I'm sorry I'm late," she told Sloane when she arrived. 'I ran into Marshall and…"  
  
"Yes, I've also spoken to Marshall about our little incident."  
  
"He's pretty broken up about it."  
  
"As well he should be. He was supposed to design a computer that could withstand an EMP attack," Sloane groused.  
  
"In Marshall's defense sir, all our systems failed, even the shielded ones," Sydney protested. She could see the anger burning behind Sloane's calm exterior.  
  
"Very true, unfortunately. It seems we were guilty of the sin of pride. No matter, we've identified a weakness and now we can correct it."  
  
"Do we have any idea as to who did this?" Sydney asked. She well knew who did, and privately was amazed the operation had gone so smoothly, but it was the logical question to ask.  
  
"We…I believe it was the work of the law firm, Wolfram and Hart."  
  
"But aren't they the people we worked out the trade with?"  
  
"This is true but it seems that Wolfram and Hart had different plans. While the power was out both the amulet and the text disappeared, along with Ms. Morgan."  
  
"Why would they do that though?"  
  
"I id a little digging into our associates at Wolfram and Hart. It appears that they are not on the side of the angels. My research indicates that this law firm is quietly backing the vast majority of the major crime and terror syndicates in the world."  
  
"So you want me to go infiltrate Wolfram and Hart, retried our property and cripple their operation?" Sydney asked.  
  
Sloane shook his head, "Until we have our support systems back on-line I don't want to put any of my agents in the field. Even if the target is just across town. Don't worry Sydney, Wolfram and Hart might have won this round, but they have not won the war."  
  
"What do you need from me then sir?"  
  
"I want you to start planning a reprisal attack. Marshall tells me it will take him two days to get up and running. I want to make them hurt as soon as possible after that."  
  
Sydney nodded, "I'll get right on it." She stood to leave then paused "Sir, if I may ask one more question."  
  
"You may."  
  
"What happened to the girl mentioned by Rambaldi? How did she fair in the attack?"  
  
"She didn't," Sloane replied, "We released her before the attack took place."  
  
"Ah, lucky for her," Sydney commented.  
  
"Yes, lucky," Sloane stared straight at Sydney. "It occurs to me that this is the second time in as many days that you've asked me about this girl."  
  
Sydney shrugged, "She was intertwined with a Rambaldi prophecy. I've spilled enough blood over Rambaldi's legacy so I want to know as much as possible, to make sure there are no surprises."  
  
Sloane nodded, "A wise decision, though in this business curiosity can get you into trouble, never forget that."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind," Sydney replies before walking out of the office."  
  
Buffy woke up and found herself in a hotel room, "Where am I now?" She asked no one in particular.  
  
"Relax Buffy, you're safe," She heard Giles say.  
  
Buffy turned on the bed and saw her watching sitting in a chair next to her. "Giles, you're here…wherever that is." She looked around the unfamiliar settings.  
  
"Angel's hotel actually, we brought you here so you could strength. Do you remember what happened?"  
  
"Of course I do. Some idiots captured me, tortured me, and then tried to sell me. But you rescued me and now I'm going to go kill them."  
  
"Yes, and while I agree with those sentiments I'm afraid there's a more pressing matter to attend to."  
  
"You mean the people who have the amulet?"  
  
Giles blinked in surprise, "Erm, yes, them."  
  
"You didn't think I was paying attention…uhm, how long was I out?"  
  
"Twenty-four hours or so," Giles replied. "You needed your rest it seems."  
  
"Well I'm all rested up and ready to deliver some patented Buffy-style ass kickings."  
  
"Then we should go downstairs, everyone is waiting for you."  
  
Giles lead Buffy down to the lobby where Willow, Xander, Riley, Vaughn, and the Angel Investigations team were n fact waiting. "Hey guys," Buffy said to the group, "been keeping busy?"  
  
"Other than saving you from the bad guys, nah, we've just been chillin," Xander quipped.  
  
"And thank you for that."  
  
Willow walked over to Buffy and gave her a hug. "Buffy, I'm so glad you're safe."  
  
"I bet I'm more glad," Buffy observed.  
  
"I already called Dawn to let her know you're ok," Willow said.  
  
"Thanks," Buffy looked over at Angel, "And thanks a lot Angel, I really do owe you one."  
  
Angel shook his head, "No you don't."  
  
"You can keep saying that, but it still won't be true," Buffy told Angel. "Ok, I don't know any of you people," she said to Gunn, Fred and Vaughn.  
  
"Oh right, Fred, Gunn, this is Buffy, the Vampire Slayer," Angel said. "Buffy, this is Gunn and Fred. They work with me."  
  
"Fred huh," Buffy said as she shook their hands, "Boy, I guess your parents hated you."  
  
"Like you can talk, Buffy," Fred replied.  
  
"Ohh, quick with the comeback, not bad," Buffy smiled. "Hi Cordy," Buffy said, noticing Cordelia for the first time. "I like your hair."  
  
"Hi, uh, Buffy is it?" Cordelia replied.  
  
"Yeah, that's been my name for as long as you've known me."  
  
"And I feel sorry for you for that," Cordelia paused. "Before you ask I apparently ascended to a higher player a couple of months ago, and when I came back, poof no memory. So even if you think we've got some rapport, we don't. And don't even think about using my amnesia as a lame attempt to get in my pants," she glared at Xander.  
  
"My name's Vance," Vaughn said. "I'm an associate of Sydney's."  
  
"When you say associate you mean spy, don't you?"  
  
If Vaughn was taken aback by Buffy's directness he did not show it. "I suppose I do, though I don't spend much time in the field."  
  
"Say guys, why don't we go somewhere else to talk about…something," Willow said. "That doesn't involve Buffy, or Angel," she elbowed Xander and the pair walked out of the lobby. Slowly everyone else took the hint and walked off in various directions, leaving behind Angel and Buffy.  
  
"So, together again," Buffy said, stating the obvious.  
  
"How've you been Buffy?" Angel asked. "Last time I saw you was after that whole dead thing."  
  
"Angel," Buffy started to say. She closed the distance between them. "I really wasn't in my head then…I wasn't really in my head for a long time after that."  
  
"That's understandable. I wasn't exactly sane either time I came back from the dead."  
  
"Yeah, well, I did some…people I really shouldn't have." Angel raised his eyebrows at Buffy's admission but did not say anything. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I did a lot of dumb things last year."  
  
"And does that include our conversation?"  
  
Buffy stared straight into Angel's eyes. "Angel…I…no, it doesn't," she broke eye contact and stared at her feet. "It's just…"  
  
"Life has moved on?" Angel supplied. "We meet new people."  
  
"Well, yeah, first there was Riley, and now…there's somebody else I'm not sure about…but I think what's best for Buffy right now is no-relationship Buffy."  
  
Angel looked thoughtful for a moment, "You're probably right, but also probably the only worse time to be talking about this would be the actual Apocalypse."  
  
Buffy smiled, "You know me, Ms. Inopportune-moment Girl." Buffy hugged Angel, "And thanks again for bailing me out yesterday."  
  
Angel shrugged, "I'm a champion, it's what I do."  
  
"Ok Will, you can come back in now," Buffy shouted.  
  
Willow and the others crept back into the lobby, "We weren't eavesdropping," Willow insisted.  
  
"The crazy witch speaks for herself," Cordelia said, "Angel, we're going to have to talk later."  
  
Buffy stared at Angel, "Cordelia, you've moved on to Cordelia?"  
  
"As amusing as this little drama is, my I remind you all that the Amulet of Rambaldus is still in play," Giles sternly said before Angel had a chance to reply.  
  
"We need to wait for Sydney to get here before plotting our next move," Vaughn insisted. "We wouldn't want to run into SD-6 while we're trying to get the amulet."  
  
"Speak for yourself," Buffy grumbled. "I want to go another round or three with those guys."  
  
"That would be a bad idea, SD-6 tends to get revenge with a bullet to the head," Vaughn cautioned.  
  
"Many have tried, all have failed," Buffy said.  
  
"Still, I don't like surprises like that, it's bad for the heart. Besides, it's not like these people can do anything with the amulet. It needs the Slayer's blood to work right? And the Slayer is standing right in front of us." Vaughn saw the downcast look on Buffy's face. "What?" He demanded.  
  
"To say there's only one Slayer is not quite accurate," Willow admitted, cutting Buffy off.  
  
"How? No, wait, I don't want to know." He pulled out his cell phone and punched a number into it. "It's me, as soon as you hear this get over to the hotel, there's a wrinkle that requires immediate attention." Vaughn hung the phone up. "Ok, now tell me about this second Slayer."  
  
"Can I see your phone?" Riley asked Vaughn. He dialed a number into the phone, "Base it's Finn, I need you to fax over the Faith file, hold on." He cupped his hand over the phone. "Where's your fax machine?" He asked Fred who lead him into the office.  
  
"I'll let Riley explain," Buffy said. "He probably knows where she is now."  
  
Faith sat in her cell staring that the flag gray wall in front of her. She did that a lot. Unlike most of the long-time residents Faith kept her cell bare. She liked it that way. This was her punishment, not her dorm room.  
  
The cell door opened and the looming bulk of a guard filled the doorway. "You've got a visitor, "The guard rumbled.  
  
Faith raised her eyebrows, no one visited her, "Who is it?" She asked as the guard lead her to the visitor's room.  
  
"Your lawyer," the guard replied.  
  
"My lawyer? I don't have a lawyer."  
  
"You do now," the guard said as he pushed Faith into the visiting room and closed the door behind her  
  
"Hello Faith," Lilah said, "It's so nice to see you again."  
  
Sydney walked into the Hyperion; she found Buffy and Vaughn sitting in the lobby. "I got here as soon as I could, what's wrong."  
  
Vaughn looked p from the papers he was reading. "There's another Slayer."  
  
"What? How is that possible?" Sydney asked, thunderstruck by this revelation. "I thought you got a new Slayer when the old one died."  
  
"You do," Buffy said.  
  
"So how?"  
  
"I died," Buffy flatly replied. "I died fighting a vampire. Xander and Angel brought me back, but I was dead for a couple of minutes."  
  
"Which was enough for a new Slayer to be summoned," Sydney concluded.  
  
"Exactly, so now there are two Slayers."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"You're never going to believe this, but prison," Vaughn said. He handed Sydney a piece of paper.  
  
Sydney glanced at the sheet. "Murder?"  
  
"Faith killed a man," Buffy explained, "It was sort of an accident, but she did not take it well. Se went rogue for a while, tried to kill a lot of people, and now she's paying for her crimes."  
  
"We have to get her out of there," Sydney declared.  
  
"Sydney, I know. Agent Finn is on the phone right now working out a transfer to CIA protective custody."  
  
"Great, she can have a cell right next to my mothers," Sydney sourly observed.  
  
Riley walked into the lobby and handed Vaughn his cell phone. "We were too late, Faith's gone."  
  
"What is a prison break?" Sydney asked.  
  
Riley shook his head, "They arranged for her to be 'evaluated' by an outside psychologist. She walked out of prison without anyone saying boo."  
  
"Well, what's plan B?" Buffy asked the agents.  
  
Sydney thought for a moment then looked at Riley, "I want a divorce." She told the startled agent.  
  
"Ok, here's my plan," Sydney said after the rest of the group had assembled. "Wolfram and Hart has a Slayer they can bleed. We need to find out where they're holding her and the only place to get that information is their office."  
  
"Not a problem," Angel said, "I break into there all the time."  
  
"I was thinking something a little more subtle," Sydney replied. "I'd like for you and Buffy to break in and start breaking stuff. We can give you some toys to make the job a little more fun."  
  
"You want us to be the distraction while you do your spy thing," Buffy concluded.  
  
"Precisely, Riley and I will pose as a couple looking for a divorce and while everyone is focused on Angel and Buffy we'll get the information we need. Vance, you handle the radio net."  
  
"What about us?" Willow asked.  
  
"Just hang out, this should not take long."  
  
"I have a question," Xander asked. "What if these lawyers get a picture of you and Soldier-boy together, wouldn't that make things uncomfortable for you?"  
  
"That's a good point," Sydney mulled over the problem for a moment, "Willow, how'd you like to go to class for me?"  
  
"Uh, sure, but there's no way I could pass myself off as you."  
  
"Isn't there a spell or something you could cast to alter your appearance?"  
  
Willow squirmed in her seat, "Well there are but…"  
  
"Don't worry Willow, I'm sure Angel and I can perform the necessary incantations," Giles said, coming to Willow's rescue. "So what you're suggesting is that we place a glamour on Willow to make her appear to be you and then send her somewhere public, so you appear to be in two places."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Well, ok, but I hope I don't do anything to piss off your friends, or get you in trouble," Willow stammered.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do fine," Sydney said reassuringly.  
  
"Angel, do you want us to find Conner? We might need his muscle," Gunn suggested.  
  
Angel shook his head, "No, I don't want him to get involved, it's too risky."  
  
"What about Wesley?" Fred asked.  
  
Angel's face darkened. "Wesley's made his decisions, what he wants to do is his choice. I'm not reaching out to him."  
  
"So what the hell are we supposed to do while you're off playing Secret Agent Man?" Gunn demanded.  
  
Angel shrugged, "I don't know, try beating up Xander, I always found that fun."  
  
"Now wait a minute," Xander protested.  
  
"Hey, focus people," Buffy snapped. "Angel, why don't you tell Sydney where she should look to find out where Faith is." Buffy paused, "Wait a second, who's Conner?"  
  
"Angel's son, didn't you know that?" Cordelia said before Angel could reply.  
  
"Angel's son, right, and I'm assuming he's not a vampire you sired?" Angel shook his head. "Alright, well, if he's not going to help us with Faith then I can't care about him," she glowered at Angel, "For now. We'll have a nice long talk later." She turned and faced Sydney. "Ok, so what do we need to do?"  
  
Three hours later Sydney and Riley walked into the lobby of Wolfram and Hart. They were both dressed in expensive, yet understated clothes. The few pieces of jewelry Sydney wore were simple, yet elegant. To the trained eye they practically screamed wealth beyond measure.  
  
Sydney approached the receptionist. She pushed her now honey blonde hair out of her eyes. "Hello," she said with a southern accent. "Who can I talk to about getting a divorce from this despicable Yankee I had the misfortune of marrying."  
  
"Oh, there you go again, bringing that up, like that's the reason you're such a nagging harpy," Riley shot back in a Boston accent.  
  
The receptionist looked between the pair standing in front of her and smiled; bitter divorces meant only one thing, money. "I'll call up to Mr. Flanagan, he is the resident divorce expert."  
  
"What, a junior partner, at lest? Absurd, I demand we see a senior partner with the firm. I only deal with lawyers whose names are on the corporate letterhead," Riley protested.  
  
Dollar signs practically danced in front of the receptionist's eyes. "I'm sorry sir, but Mr. Hart and Mr. Wolfram specialize in other areas of the law. Mr. Flanagan is a very good lawyer, and one of the best divorce lawyers in the country."  
  
"Did you hear that honey," Sydney said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "The best, and you know how you always have to have the best."  
  
"I know I do in my whores," Riley sneered, his meaning clear.  
  
The loud smack was clearly audible over the radio and Angel winced slightly as he listened to Riley and Sydney's progress. "You told her to do that didn't you," he said to Buffy. At that moment the pair was hiding in a sewer tunnel underneath Wolfram and Hart, waiting for Sydney and Riley to get into position.  
  
"Well yeah, I did," Buffy admitted. "But I didn't tell Riley to call her a whore." Silence fell over the pair. "So that's the whole story about your kid?" Buffy asked suddenly.  
  
Angel nodded, "Pretty much."  
  
Buffy didn't reply for a long while, "So how exactly should I feel about this? Because to be honest I'm drawing a blank."  
  
"You don't have to feel anything, what we had is in the past."  
  
Buffy stared at Angel, "And does saying that out loud make it any more true?"  
  
Before Angel could reply the sounds of Riley and Sydney talking to a lawyer came floating over the radio. "They're ready, let's go," Angel said.  
  
Sydney half-listened as Flanagan, the divorce lawyer, droned on about the intricacies of divorce proceedings. She answered his questions as promptly as possible. No, they did not have a pre-nuptial agreement; true love needs not such arrangements. Yes, Riley would be represented by his family's lawyer. AS the conversation continued Sydney found herself wondering if Flanagan knew the actual nature of his law firm, or if he was just doing his job.  
  
A red light on Flanagan's phone began to blink, "Excuse me for a moment," he told Riley and Sydney before picking the phone up. "Look, I have two very strong potential clients is it…I see, I'll be right there." He hung the phone up. "I'm sorry, but we're having a little bit of a crises with another case." Just then a siren began to sound. "If you'll excuse me, there's nothing to worry about." Flanagan slipped out of the office.  
  
The two agents took that as their cue to leap into action. "Okay, we've got five minutes until the lawyer can get back," Sydney informed Riley.  
  
"Remind me to never get a divorce," Riley commented as he walked around the desk and access the computer.  
  
Sydney smiled, "At least this way you have a leg up on the competition. See what you can find on the network and plant the sniffer. I'll tend to Ms. Morgan's office."  
  
"Be careful," Riley cautioned as Sydney left the office.  
  
Once outside Sydney walked down the hall, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. The corridor appeared deserted and Sydney figured that everyone was trying to deal with Angel and Buffy, or cowering in their offices. Sydney followed the directions Angel had given her and she soon found herself in front of an oak door with the name "L. Morgan" engraved on it.  
  
Sydney tried the door and to her relief she found that it was unlocked. She opened the door and ducked into the office.  
  
"Who are you?" A stern voice asked. Sydney spun around and saw an older woman staring at her.  
  
"Sorry, I had an appointment with Mr. Flanagan and I went to the little girl's room," Sydney said, slipping into her cover. "And then there was all this ruckus and now I think I'm lost."  
  
"Mr. Flanagan works in the domestic department. You're currently in the special projects department," the secretary said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
Sydney walked over to the secretary. "I'm awfully sorry, but you've got such a big place, it seems like it would be easy to get lost in."  
  
"There are directional signs posted on every hallway," the secretary replied, her voice heavy with disapproval.  
  
"Well maybe you could tell me how to find my way back." Before the secretary could respond Sydney laid her out with a right cross. Sydney then withdrew a syringe filled with a fast-acting, short-lived anesthetic from her purse. She injected the secretary with the anesthetic and then entered the inner office.  
  
Sydney immediately walked over to the computer and plugged in a new network cable into the network connection. She booted the computer up and let Marshall's hacking module do the work for her. Within a matter of seconds she had access to the computer.  
  
"Thank-you Marshall," Sydney whispered as she instructed the module to search for anything to do with Rambaldi, Faith or Buffy. In Flanagan's office Riley was attaching a similar device to Flanagan's computer to give them a second access point to Wolfram and Hart's network. Sydney added a few additional keywords to her search criteria then powered down the computer. The module could continue the search with the system nominally off.  
  
Sydney then quickly scanned the office, looking for any sign of a safe, a date book, or anything else that might tell her where the second slayer was. Her eyes fell onto a PDA plugged into the computer and she hastily plugged a capture device into the digital assistant. After a few moments the device signaled it was finished with the data dump. Sydney glanced at her watch; the anesthetic would wear off soon. She rushed back into the outer office and dragged the secretary behind her desk. With any luck the memory influencing aspect of the drug would remove the encounter with Sydney from the secretary's mind and she would think that she dozed off. Sydney closed the door to the office behind her just in time to hear the secretary begin to wake up.  
  
"This is Belle, I'm returning to Beast's location," she said into her radio. "Robin and Marion, you can return to the forest."  
  
Buffy was tossing a security guard into a cluster of his companions when she heard Sydney over the radio. She looked over at Angel who nodded his comprehension. "This was just a warning, if you bastards every try to buy me again. I'm going to have to some serious damage." Buffy told the security camera watching her. "Ok, get us the hell out of here," she told Angel.  
  
Angel ran over to a nearby elevator and pulled the doors opened. "Come on Buffy," he yelled. Buffy ran straight into Angel sending them both into the darkness of the elevator shaft. Angel grabbed hold of the elevator's cable and Buffy grabbed hold of Angel. "Going down," he announced as he loosened his grip on the cable, sending them plunging downwards. He ignored the pain as the steel cable sliced into his hands and instead focused on regulating their descent.  
  
"Uh Angel," Buffy said, "We have a problem,"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Somebody called the elevator."  
  
Angel tightened his grip on the cable and saw that they were still descending. "No, this is good, we can ride the cable down to the car and figure out what do next when we're in it. Don't worry, we won't go squish."  
  
Buffy stared at the approaching mass of the car below them. "If you say so."  
  
When it was close enough Angel and Buffy dropped on the top of the car. Buffy opened the service hatch and suddenly the elevator ground to a halt.  
  
"We're between floors, this can't be good," Angel noted.  
  
"No, it's not, the car is full of explosives, and I think we just tripped some trigger," Buffy exclaimed.  
  
"Quick, put those explosives on the brakes the cable, I have a plan."  
  
"Great, because the last one worked out so well," Buffy groused as she placed the small C4 charges Sydney had given them on the elevator's emergency brakes and the cable.  
  
Angel reached up and grabbed the cable. He then pulled himself up a short distance. "Are you ready?" He asked Buffy.  
  
"All set," Buffy replied.  
  
"Ok then, jump!" Angel ordered.  
  
Buffy jumped up and held on tight to Angel. She had rather quickly figured out his plan. Before detonating the explosives she kissed Angel on the cheek, "For luck," she explained as she pushed the detonator switch.  
  
There was a series of loud bangs and the cable, free of the weight of the car, shot upwards, taking Angel and Buffy with it. Without the counter-balancing forces of the cable, and facing the sudden loss of half its emergency brakes the car lurched towards the ground. The momentum gained was enough to cause the remaining brakes to fail and the car began to plummet. Buffy watched as the explosives inside the car detonated, sending a fireball racing up the elevator shaft.  
  
The blast wave from the explosion caught up with them first, tossing them around like falling leaves. Buffy reached out with one hand and caught hold of a service ladder to steady the pair. She watched as the fireball reached its apex, then receded down the shaft. She then looked over at Angel, who was still holding onto the cable. "Some plan," she observed.  
  
Angel looked down at the burning wreckage. "Thanks, now let's get the hell out of here." He let go of the cable and let Buffy pull him over to the ladder. They climbed down to as close to the wreckage as they dared and then slipped out of the building by the way they came in.  
  
Sydney had just entered Flanagan's office when the fire alarm began to sound. No sooner had Sydney sat back down in her seat than Flanagan came running into the office.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Riley demanded.  
  
"Now please, relax, there's nothing to worry about, there's a slight fire in another section of the building, but we're not in any danger."  
  
"Oh my god, the building is on fire?" Sydney shrieked.  
  
"It's really just a minor thing, there was a little elevator mishap."  
  
"The elevator?" Sydney howled. "We rode the elevator up here!" Sydney rushed over and clutched Riley.  
  
"What I want to know Mr. Flanagan is what sort of cut-rate operation allows fires to break out in their offices and endanger the lives of their clients in such a reckless fashion. Come along dear, we're leaving." He held out his hand to Sydney.  
  
"Certainly, I'm sure we can find some other law firm that can help up without killing us in the process," Sydney sniffed.  
  
Riley reached into his pocket and withdrew a carefully folded money clip. "I believe this should cover your hourly rate." He tossed the clip at the stunned lawyer. "Good day sir," Riley and Sydney strode out of the office.  
  
Lilah's cell phone chirped, breaking her train of thought. "Lilah Morgan," she barked into the phone. "Yes. What? Did they get far? Ok, so are we still secure here or should we relocate?" She paused. "You're sure? Alright, keep me informed if anything else happens." She hung her phone up.  
  
"Who was that?" Gavin asked.  
  
"The office," Lilah replied. "It seems that Angel and Buffy broke in, apparently in an attempt to pay us back for our attempt to buy the Slayer."  
  
"Did they find out about Faith?"  
  
Lilah shook her head, "They never came close to my office."  
  
"Thank goodness for small favors huh?"  
  
"Precisely, but they must know why we wanted the Slayer, it would be foolish to think they'd forgotten about Faith."  
  
"So what are you going to do about it?" Gavin asked. "Seeing as this is your operation."  
  
Lilah opened her cell phone back up. "It's Morgan, send out another squad to the site," she paused, "And tell me secretary to send out my PDA, it's on my desk." She put the phone away. "Does that answer your question?"  
  
"If the Slayer and Angel find out where we are an extra squad won't make much difference," Gavin noted.  
  
"I know, but it will slow them down, and that's all we need, time." Lilah looked down at Faith. She was strapped to a table with IV tubes running in and out of her arms. Mystical symbols covered her body, and lying next to her was the amulet of Rambaldus. "Once Rambaldus rises it won't matter what Angel, or the Slayer tries."  
  
To be continued 


	7. Chapter 6

The Ghosts That Haunt Me: An Alias/Buffy Crossover  
By: Sam Lincoln

Rating PG-13

Summary: A Rambaldi prophecy sends Sydney to Sunnydale in search of "The Chosen One."

Spoilers: General spoilers for the current seasons of Alias, Buffy and Angel, but nothing specific to any storyline.

Disclaimer: All characters from _Buffy_ and _Angel_ are property of Mutant Enemy. All characters from _Alias_ are property of Bad Robot and Touchstone Television. All characters are used without permission and no infringement is intended.

The Ghosts that Haunt Me: Chapter 6

Sydney and Riley entered the Hyperion and found Giles waiting for them in the lobby. "Where's everyone else?" Riley asked.

"Willow is still off on her errand for Ms. Bristow, and Xander went with her to keep an eye on things. Angel's associates are off on their own business, I do not know where, and Buffy and Angel also have not returned."

"I hope they're ok," Sydney muttered.

"What's that?" Giles asked.

"We sort of lost contact with them towards the end of the mission. There was apparently an explosion in one of the elevators," Riley explained to Giles.

"Which was really cool to see up close," Buffy said. The trio standing in the lobby turned and saw Angel and Buffy walked through the basement door.

"Oh thank God," Giles said when he saw Buffy.

"So did we get what we wanted?" Buffy asked Sydney.

"The taps are in place and I was able to download the contents of Lilah Morgan's PDA." Sydney held up the capture device. "Let's see what we got. Do you have a computer hooked up to the net?"

"Yeah, in my office," Angel replied. He lead the group into his office.

"Did you say Xander went with Willow?" Sydney asked Giles as she waited for Angel to start up the computer.

"Yes, he said he would be discrete and keep a safe distance," Giles said. "It was really for Willow's sake. She wanted a familiar face nearby."

"Well, having Willow pose as me was my idea so if something goes wrong I only have myself to blame," Sydney sighed. "Are we ready?" She asked Angel.

"You're connected," the vampire confirmed.

Sydney sat down in front of the computer, "Ok, let's see what the taps have found." Sydney tapped a few keys on the keyboard.

"What exactly are you doing?" Buffy asked.

"All the data the computer taps are collecting gets uploaded to a secure server," Sydney explained. "All we have to do is log in to that server and retrieve the data."

"But isn't that horribly illegal?" Giles wondered.

"Not if we deem them a threat to national security," Riley said. "We're the government Giles, we're here to help you."

"Speaking of government types, where did you buddy Vance go?" Buffy asked Sydney.

"He had to go make a report to his boss," Sydney replied. "We aren't exactly 'on mission' here," she admitted. The computer bleeped causing everyone to look at the screen. "The download is complete," Sydney scrolled down the list of files. "And we have files, lots and lots of files." Sydney turned and faced the group. "This is going to take a while.

Buffy looked at Giles, "Research time?" she asked.

The Watcher cleared his throat, "Yes, and for once I regret saying that. Why don't you assist Sydney and I'll go over the Rambaldi text I brought with me to see if I can find any additional information on the raising ceremony."

"And if there's a way to kill the demon if we're too late?" Buffy asked, voicing what Giles left unsaid.

"Yes, that too," Giles admitted. "But let's not dwell on the what might be's, we have work to do now so let's get it done." Giles picked up the volume of Rambaldi text and began to read.

Willow sat in the classroom and listened with rapt attention to the professor's lecture. She hardly understood a word of it, but she reveled in the comfort of being back within the safe confines of academia. The classroom was one of the few places she ever felt truly comfortable. So even though she was wearing someone else's face it still felt like a homecoming of sorts for her.

When class ended Willow slowly walked through the halls of the building. She missed the student's life she realized. It reminded her a simpler time, when her only concern was getting an A on her social studies project.

"Psst, hey, Will!" Xander whispered, causing Willow to jump in surprise.

"Xander," Willow admonished. "I thought you understood you can't speak to me! I mean, I'm glad you're here, but we can't do anything that might arouse people's suspicions."

"Sorry, I just wanted to see how you were doing," Xander said shamefaced.

"I know you meant well Xander," Willow said comfortingly, she never could stay mad at Xander. "Just next time use the radio."

"Oh right the radio, yeah, that does make more sense," Xander admitted. "Now what do you say about getting the hell out of here?" He suggested.

"Sydney! Hey, Sydney!" Someone shouted at Willow from down the hall.

"Oh great," Willow muttered as she saw a man her age walk up to her. He was about Xander's height with curly, sandy blonde hair. A pair of wire-rimmed glasses were perched on his nose. In sum her reminded Willow of Xander a great deal, and unfortunately it appeared he knew Sydney.

Willow intently searched through her memory. There had been time for them to do a memory transfer, but it had been very abbreviated, providing Willow with enough information to get her to Sydney's class and not much more beyond that. Suddenly a name flashed through her mind. "HI Will," she said as cheerfully as she could. She knew the name, and had the sense that Sydney trusted him, but that was it.

"Where have you been?" Will demanded.

"At class," Willow replied as innocently as she could.

"I knew that, I meant this morning, we were supposed to go jogging. You were gone before I woke up."

"Oh, sorry, something came upat workI guess I forgot to let you know," Willow extemporized.

"Okay, fair enough, who's this guy?" Will asked, indicating Xander.

"Thisthis is AlexI met him on that research trip I took to Sunnydale a couple of days ago."

"I thought you said that was a business trip," Will said in a cautious voice.

"Right, it was, I was doing some research onthisthing for work. So it was a research trip and a business trip all rolled into one," Willow said hastily, trying to explain away her gaffe. She could see that Will did not completely believe her so she tried to end the conversation quickly. "Anyway, Will this is Alex Harris, Alex, this is Will Tippit."

"Tippin," Will said, correcting Willow as she shook Xander's hand. "Are you feeling ok Sydney, you don't seem yourself today."

"I'm fine, I just had a late night, that's all," Willow replied. She wished something would happen to distract Will, like a plague of locusts, or brimstone falling from the sky.

"Alright, will going you be going to dinner with Danny tonight?" Will asked.

Willow sensed he was testing her, she thought back to the conversation with Sydney at Buffy's house. "Danny's dead, what are you playing at Will?" She asked with as much hurt as she could muster.

Will winced, "Sorry Sydney, it's just you weren't acting like yourself, so I had to make sure you were you."

"You never can be too careful," Willow agreed.

"Ok, I've got a job interview I need to get to, will I see you tonight with me and Franky?"

"You bet, you know I love hanging out with you guys." Willow congratulated herself on being as gender unspecific as possible.

"Great then maybe you can explain to Francine why you don't remember her name!" Will exclaimed.

Willow quailed and took a step back, "II can explain," she stuttered.

Xander looked up and down the hallway. When he was sure they were the only people there he laid out the other man with a roundhouse punch to the jaw. "It was a boring conversation in the first place," Xander commented as he picked up the prone man.

"But what are we going to do with him?" Willow asked.

"We take him back to the hotel and let the real Sydney figure that out. It's her friend after all. Now go scout ahead and make sure nobody sees me while I carry this guy down to the car."

"Fascinating, it says here that the Chosen One must willingly giver her blood to se free the demon," Giles read as he walked back into the office.

"Are you sure?" Sydney asked. "SD-6 didn't translate it that way."

"As well they might, it's a difficult passage to translate. I had to go over it several times myself."

"So who's to say you didn't make the mistake?"

"Because I do not make mistakes when translating Latin," Giles insisted.

"It's true," Buffy added, "Giles is like the man when it comes to translating stuff. He is a watcher after all."

"Ok fine, so it says willingly, what does that mean?"

"It means that they cannot simply cut faith and revive Rambaldus, she must agree to it."

"Before you say anything Buffy, she won't agree," Angel said. "I know what you think about her, but if she really wanted to end the world do you think she would have stayed in prison for all of these years?"

Buffy stared at Angel, "I wasn't going to say thatI was merely going to suggest that given Faith's history we still might have a problem."

"We still do have a problem," Giles interjected. "The text just says blood willingly given. It doesn't say for what though."

"To set Rambaldus free," Buffy insisted. "I thought that was obvious."

"Not quite, the actual passage is ambiguous enough to allow for any blood given willingly I'm afraid. And I'm positive that if Wolfram and hart have not figured that out yet, they will soon enough."

"Right, they are lawyers after all," Buffy quipped.

"So you're saying what?" Sydney asked, looking for clarification.

"That nothing's changed," Riley said for Giles, "All they need is a blood sample from a medical exam to release the demon."

"It takes a bit more blood than that, but yes, that's it exactly," Giles agreed. "Which leads me to ask, how close are we to finding Faith?"

"There's a lot of stuff here, but I keep coming across references to a facility in the desert," Sydney reported. "And that includes a notation in Lilah's online date book that she'll be at the facility today."

"A secret location in the desert, sounds to me like the perfect place to summon a demon," Buffy concluded. "Giles, you didn't happen to find out anything about this demon's weaknesses?"

"Other than mentioning its desire to end the world there isn't much else said about the demon Rambaldus," Giles replied. "It doesn't appear to have any special strengths or weaknesses."

"That means I can kill it right?"

"With as much ease as you normally need to kill an eight foot tall winged fire demon," Giles wryly noted.

"Where are your weapons?" Buffy asked Angel.

"Cabinet in the lobby, it's unlocked," Angel replied.

Buffy nodded then walked out into the lobby. She returned carrying a large sword, "Hey, this is a nice one," she observed.

"That's what you're going to use against the demon trying to destroy the world?" Sydney asked in disbelief.

"Yeah why, do you think I'd be better off with an axe?"

"I think you'd be better off with a gun, lots and lots of guns."

"I don't get along with guns, and most of the beasties tend to shrug off bullets" Buffy paused. "You know, that gives me an idea"

Buffy was interrupted by the sound of the main door banging open and Sydney shouting for Buffy. Buffy looked over at Sydney and saw that she was not shouting. "Willow must be back," she realized. 

Suddenly a second Sydney burst into the office. "We hit a small snag," Willow as Sydney said.

The group followed Willow into the lobby in time to see Xander enter carrying an unconscious figure.

"Will!" Sydney exclaimed as she rushed over to the sofa Xander deposited the report on.

"Who?" Buffy asked Willow.

"A friend of Sydney apparently," Willow exclaimed.

Will groaned and slowly opened his eyes, "Wha?" He groggily asked when he saw two Sydneys standing in front of him.

"Uh Will, it probably would be a good idea to poof back to you," Buffy quietly pointed out.

"Oh, right sorry." Willow muttered a brief incantation and she reverted back to her normal appearance with flash.

Will's mind, which was already strained by the events of the day decided that this latest development was too much and he slipped back into unconsciousness.

"What did you do to him?" Sydney demanded.

"He ran into Xander and I after your class. He figured out I wasn't you and Xander knocked him out. We brought him here so you could figure out what to do next."

"I don't have time for this," Sydney muttered. "Ok, you two," she pointed at Xander and Willow, "Watch over Will while we're gone. I'll figure out something to tell him when I get back."

"Wait up," Xander said, "Where are you going?"

"To go stop a demon, Buffy's got a plan."

Mojave Desert

Lilah looked down at her watch, "Ok, that should be enough," she instructed a technician standing in front of a tank of chemicals. The technician nodded and shut off the flow of drugs into Faith.

"Are you positive all this is necessary?" Gavin asked. "Let's just cut her throat and be done with it."

"I thought you had more style than that," Lilah derisively replied. "We want Faith on our side right? Then what better way is there than to have her convinced that she willingly freed the demon?"

"It seems overly contrived to me," Gavin retorted.

In reply Lilah picked up a scalpel and slashed Faith's palm. She then placed the bloodied hand on the amulet. "You need to brush up on your Latin, the blood must be freely given."

As the two lawyers bickered neither one noticed that Faith's eyes fluttered open. 

Buffy stared at the abandoned hanger complex though a pair of nightvision binoculars, "These things are so cool," she told Riley over the radio, "Can I keep them?"

Riley sighed, "Those are government property, no you can't. Now tell me, what do you see?"

"Looks like maybe twenty to thirty guards, all human. They shouldn't be too much of a problem for us." She glanced over at Angel who nodded in agreement. "Sydney, are you ready?"

"In position," was the terse reply.

"Is everybody else set?"

Angel, Giles and Riley all muttered their readiness into their radios. Willow simply nodded, her face slightly ashen. Xander had objected to being the only person left behind, but Buffy had softened the blow by explaining to him that someone had to call the cavalry if something went wrong.

"Ok, let's do it," Buffy lead Willow and Angel down the small rise overlooking the hanger. Surrounding them for miles was nothing but scrub brush and hard earth. "Like I said, the perfect place to summon a demon," Buffy thought. They came to a stop a short distance from the gate. "Ok Riley, do your thing," Buffy ordered.

Suddenly Riley's black SUV appeared out of the darkness and roared straight for the gate. Without slowing a bit Riley drove the Initiative-modified vehicle into the chain link gate and plowed straight through, drawing a hail of gunfire as he went.

"That's our cue, Angel I want you to take out those guards. Willow stay close to me," Buffy instructed her friend. The trio ran through the now opened gate, unnoticed by the guards who were focused on the SUV. Without saying a word Angel slipped off into the darkness. "Giles, where are we going?" Buffy asked into the radio.

"Just a moment," Giles replied. He was standing over a map of the hanger complex sketched into the sand. Giles closed his eyes and chanted an incantation. One of the building outlines began to glow. "Buffy, the amulet is in the farthest building to your left."

"Thanks Giles, stay there, help out Angel and Riley as best you can, and keep an eye out for anything demony." Buffy looked at Willow, "You heard the man, let's go."

Willow nodded then saw a collection of parked cars. She smiled briefly before raising her arms. "Incendius," she chanted. A blast of energy shot from her outstretched arms. The energy pulse hit one of the parked cars, detonating the gas tank. The force of the explosion caused the rest of the cars to catch fire.

Buffy watched the cars explode, "Way to go Willow, that was damn cool."

Willow beamed, "Thanks it seemed appropriate."

The two friends ran across the complex, lost amongst the gunfire and explosions. They quickly reached the door to the building Giles directed them to. A kick from Buffy was sufficient to wrench the door from its hinges and Buffy and Willow slipped into the building. Once inside the din of the battle raging outside receded into the background.

Buffy looked up and down the hallway they were standing in "Which way do you think we should go?" she asked Willow. They heard a crashing sound emanating from the right side of the hall.

"I vote for that way," Willow said, pointing down the hall towards the source of the noise.

They walked down the hall until they came to a locked door. "I think this is the place," Buffy commented.

They walked down the hall until they came to a locked door. "I think this is place," Buffy commented. She kicked the door and sent it flying inward. "Let me go in first," Buffy told Willow as she walked into the room. "There's no telling what's in here." On cue a shape lunged from out of nowhere and crashed into Buffy, knocking her to the ground. Buffy leapt up to face her attacker. "Faith?" she asked in disbelief when she saw the other Slayer standing in front of her.

"Buffy?" Faith replied in much the same voice, "What are you doing here?"

"We came here to rescue you," Buffy looked around the destroyed room. "But you seem to have that well in hand, by the way, where'd everybody go?"

"They were lightweights, took off at the first sign of trouble," Faith said, slipping back into her old persona. "So, why did you stick your neck out for me like this?"

Buffy shrugged, "It's what I do, you were in danger so I showed up," Buffy pause, "Plus they were trying to raise a big, nasty demon and I couldn't let that happen either."

"Still, after all I did to you" Faith stared at her feet, "That sounded incredibly lame didn't it?"

"Uh guys," Willow said, "I hate to have to break up this touching reunion, but may I remind you there's a gun battle going on outside, and in here isn't all that safe either."

To accentuate Willow's point the barrel of a handgun appeared out of the shadows and pressed against Willow's head. "The witch is right," Lilah said as she stepped out of the darkness, the gun in her hand. "It's dangerous in here."

"Let her go," Buffy demanded.

"I will if you release Rambaldus."

Buffy laughed, "Oh please, I'm not that stupid."

"I'll shoot your friend."

"And if I release Rambaldus he'll kill everybody, sorry Will."

"S'okay," Willow quietly replied.

Lilah stared at Buffy then smiled. "You think you're so smart, but Wolfram and Hart is bigger than me, and they can find someone whose life you value more than the world. I'm sure the answer will come to me at dawn."

"You wouldn't dare," Buffy fumed.

"Of course I would," Lilah calmly replied. "So what will it be, release the demon now, or watch everyone you care about get killed?"

Buffy glared at Lilah, "Alright, you win."

"What, B no!" Faith shouted.

Buffy reached down and picked up a shard of broken glass. "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." She stared at the Amulet of Rambaldus. "I think." Buffy walked over to the table the amulet was resting on. She used the shard to cut a deep gash on her hand. The blood flowed from her hand and dripped onto the amulet.

The reaction was instantaneous. The amulet began to glow and vibrate until it exploded, the force of which was sufficient to knock down everyone in the room.

When Buffy's vision cleared she got her first good look at the demon Rambaldus. It stood eight feet high with black, leathery skin. A pair of vicious horns protruded from its head. Powerful muscles rippled under its skin and when the roared row upon row of razor-sharp teeth gleamed in its reptilian muzzle. "I'm free," the demon hissed, "And now this world shall burn." Rambaldus chanted something in a guttural tongue and flames wreathed its hands.

Buffy looked around and picked up the first weapon she saw. "Hey scale boy!" She shouted. "I'm the local fire marshal and flaming hands are definitely against code. You're going to have to put them out." Rambaldus screeched in response. "I'll take that for a no," Buffy shrugged. "Then I'll have to do it." She squeezed the trigger on the fire extinguisher she had picked up and doused the demon in flame retardant chemicals.

"You will pay for that human," Rambaldus growled as it looked down at its extinguished hands. The demon then opened its mouth and spat a fireball in Buffy's direction.

Buffy ducked the fireball and rolled right up to the demon. Before it had a chance to react Buffy stuck the fire extinguisher down the demon's throat and emptied the canister into the beast.

Rambaldus roared in anger and knocked Buffy aside with a swipe of its arm. The Slayer flew through the air and landed next to Faith.

"Do you think that slowed it down?" Faith asked Buffy.

They watched as the demon re-ignited itself and started to set fire to the lab. "No, I think I just made it mad," Buffy said.

"So now we run?" Faith asked as she ducked a piece of fiery rubble.

"Running is good," Buffy concurred. She looked around and saw Willow's face peaking out from the doorway. Apparently Lilah had decided not to stick around and meet Rambaldus face to face. "Willow, could you distract that thing for us?" Buffy shouted.

Willow nodded then readied herself to cast a spell. She stopped when she saw the red handle of the fire alarm. Willow shrugged, then pulled the handle, causing a piercing alarm to sound as well as a downpour of water from the sprinkler system. The sprinklers extinguished the demon again and created a giant cloud of steam that filled the lab.

"That's our cue," Buffy shouted to Faith and the two Slayers ran out of the lab.

"Now what do we do?" Faith asked.

"Don't worry, I have a plan." Buffy picked up a discarded oxygen container and hurled it at Rambaldus. "Hey Fugly," Buffy shouted, "Catch me if you can."

"That's your great plan? Piss it off?" Faith asked in disbelief. The heavy tank had knocked the demon to the ground, but had done no damage beyond that.

Rambaldus turned and faced the door, "Don't worry," Buffy told Faith and Willow, "This is in the plan. It's the part where we run for our lives." The trio ran down the hallway.

"It's gaining on us!" Willow cautioned as they rounded a corner and headed for the door.

"This is some plan B," Faith said as a fireball shot over their heads.

"Trust me, you don't know the half of it."

"Less talk, more run!" Willow gasped.

Buffy broke through the door and the trio burst outside. "Sydney, we're outside, Big Bad is right behind us."

"Roger, I see you," Sydney replied over the radio.

The wall behind Buffy crumbled as Rambaldus smashed his way out of the building. "Fools, don't you know what happens to all those that oppose Rambaldus?"

"They get a lovely parting gift?" Buffy asked.

"They suffer the torment of a thousand years!" Rambaldus bellows. Fire began to encircle him.

"Yeah well, you know what happens to people who oppose me?" Buffy asked. Rambaldus suddenly jerked backwards and fell to the ground. The flames surrounding him flickered away. "They end up dead."

Lilah walked out of the warehouse, gun still in hand. She looked down at the demon's prone form. A large hole was visible between the monster's eyes. "How did you do that?" She asked in disbelief.

"Magic," Buffy replied, "Care to see a little more?" Before Lilah could reply the gun was knocked from her hand by an unseen force. She looked down and saw it lying on the ground, destroyed. "You've lost, now we're going to leave and you won't follow us," Buffy ordered.

Lilah looked around, saw Angel and Riley advancing on her, and no sign of her security force. "Alright Slayer, you won tonight, but don't think for a moment that is going to mean anything tomorrow."

Buffy shrugged, "I'll just have to kick your ass tomorrow night then." She turned and walked towards the gate with the rest of the group in tow. "Is anyone following us?" Buffy asked Sydney.

"Negative," Sydney replied as she looked through the scope of the high-powered sniper rifle she was holding.

"Great, meet us at the rendezvous point. Giles, get the car, I think Riley broke his and I don't want to walk back to LA."

Los Angeles

"So that's it then?" Vaughn asked Sydney. They were going over the report she had file the next day.

Sydney nodded, "Pretty much, I never went to the rendezvous. I hiked out a ways and radioed for a helicopter to pick me up. I called Xander when I got back to LA and told him to let Will go and then went home."

"What happened to Will, you left that part out."

"Well apparently while I was in the desert he and Xander got to talking, hit it off and went bar hopping. I didn't get the whole story, but Will said something about it being a meeting of the Zeppos, whatever that means."

Vaughn chuckled and closed the folder, "So are there any loose ends that could trip us up?"

Sydney shook her head, "I don't think so. Agent Finn is back with his unit?"

Vaughn nodded, "He's on his way to Africa as we speak."

"And the second slayer?"

"Is in a very safe place. You can visit her later if you want," Vaughn paused. "The taps you placed on the Wolfram and Hart network are still active and we've only just begun to analyze the take from them."

"We're sharing everything with Angel Investigations?" 

Vaughn nodded, "Most everything. We have learned on thing we won't be sharing. The reason why Sloane won't move against Wolfram and Hart."

"And why is that?"

"It turns out that Wolfram and Hart is one of the major silent partners of the Alliance. You can't exactly go to war with your moneymen."

"I guess Sloane wasn't lying when he said that Wolfram and Hart is a big player in international terror."

Vaughn nodded, "Believe me, we're going to be keeping close tabs on them from now on."

"Lawyers are evil, who knew?" Sydney quipped.

Vaughn smirked, "It's a real shocker huh? Oh, one last question, what about the Sunnydale people?"

"Are you comfortable with the fact that a group of civilians knows about you?"

Sydney thought for a moment, "They have no love for Sloane so I don't see them selling me out to him. And considering the secret they're sitting on I really doubt they'll be running to the press anytime soon."

"Fair enough, but what about Sloane; do you think he'll try anything?"

"When I talked to him yesterday I didn't get that impression"

"But with Sloane you never know," Vaughn said, finishing Sydney's sentence.

"Exactly, that's why I talked to Buffy about it yesterday on our way to the desert."

"And what did she say?" Vaughn demanded.

Sydney smiled, "She said she had a plan."

That night Arvin Sloane walked out to his car with a pair of bodyguards flanking him. Sloane came to a stop when he saw a man dressed all in black leaning against his car.

"Are you Arvin Sloane?" the man asked.

"I've never heard the name," Sloane replied. "Now who are you?"

"Oh, nobody special. I'm just here to deliver a message."

"You're trespassing is what you're doing," Sloane said. He motioned for his guards to take care of the intruder.

The ensuing fight was brief, violent, and ended with Sloane's guards lying in a heap on the ground.

"Now then," the man said, "Let's try this again, are you Arvin Sloane?" As he spoke his face morphed into something inhuman. "And the answer you're looking for is yes."

"Yes, I am," Sloane stammered. His eyes were fixed on thething's prominent teeth.

"You've angered forces more powerful than you can possibly imagine," the beast reached out and grabbed Sloane by the throat. It lifted him up like he weighed nothing. "Stay away from Sunnydale and the Chosen One."

"And if I don't?" Sloane gasped.

The beast tightened its grip on Sloane's throat causing the man to cry out in pain. "Then you will regret it."

Sloane's vision grew fuzzy as his brain was starved for oxygen. Before he passed out his attacker released him and he fell to the ground in a heap. "Don't forget what I've said Sloane. If you harm the Slayer, or anyone close to her you'll pay for it a thousand times over, I promise." The monster's face shifted back to its human guise. "Don't get up, I can find my own way out. And if you doubt me, ask your lawyer friends about Angel. They'll tell you I make good on my promises." Angel then walked off, disappearing into the parking lot.

-The End-  



	8. Epilogue

The Ghosts That Haunt Me: An Alias/Buffy Crossover  
By: Sam Lincoln

Rating PG-13

Summary: A Rambaldi prophecy sends Sydney to Sunnydale in search of "The Chosen One."

Spoilers: General spoilers for the current seasons of Alias, Buffy and Angel, but nothing specific to any storyline.

Disclaimer: All characters from _Buffy_ and _Angel_ are property of Mutant Enemy. All characters from _Alias_ are property of Bad Robot and Touchstone Television. All characters are used without permission and no infringement is intended.

The Ghosts that Haunt Me: Epilogue

Sunnydale

Several weeks after the incident in the desert Buffy walked through the cemetery on patrol. Dawn was at home working on schoolwork so Buffy was patrolling solo. It had been a slow night, she had yet to encounter a single vampire. Buffy was debating whether or not to just go home when she heard a twig snap behind her. She spun around and saw Sydney instead of a vampire.

"Hi there," Sydney said, "I won't bite, I promise."

"Sorry," Buffy said, putting away her stake. "It's been a slow night. Those always make me a little jumpy.

Sydney nodded, "It's the missions that seem too easy that always get you," she observed.

"So what brings you to Sunnydale again?" Buffy asked. "You took off pretty fast after the last time.

"That's why I'm here actually," Sydney said. "I wanted to catch up with your and see how things are going."

Buffy shrugged, "They go. We're still here slaying vamps and saving the world. No sign of any evil secret agents if that's what you're asking."

"About that, I wanted to let you know that a decision was made to place you under unobtrusive surveillance."

"Great, what does that mean?"

"In practice? The Initiative is going to start running teams through town."

"I think I'd rather go without the help," Buffy grumbled.

"Don't worry, they've been looking for a place to use as a training facility, and Sunnydale fit their needs perfectly. You and the rest of your team are welcome to lend your experience to the training. They've even offered to pay."

"I guess I can't argue with free money," Buffy observed. "But whatever happened to Faith."

Sydney smiled, "I think you'll like this one. She's been released into the Initiative's custody and will serve the remainder of her sentence doing what she does best, killing vampires."

"It almost seems like she's getting off light," Buffy groused.

"Except a vampire is more likely to kill her than Large Marge," Sydney pointed out.

Buffy thought that over for a few moments, "True enough," she finally conceded. "Just keep her away from Sunnydale, I'm not ready to deal with her yet."

Sydney nodded, "That can be arranged. Anyway, I've been ordered to tell you that the United States government appreciates your help in resolving this most recent crises and that if you ever need any help just ask."

"What, no medals?" Buffy quipped.

"It's hard to give someone a medal for something that never officially happened," Sydney commented.

"Bummer, I've always liked getting medals, they're so shiny," Buffy half-seriously said.

Sydney laughed, "I'll see what I can do." Sydney nodded. "Cool. So, how's Vaughn?"

"Vaughn, who's Vaughn?" Sydney asked.

"Don't play games, the cute guy who was with you at Angel's hotel, you know, Vance."

"How did you know?"

"Riley, when he came to rescue you he said he knew Vaughn. Then I see you with a guy named Vance. I might be blonde but I'm not stupid."

Sydney chuckled, "Sorry, that was a security measure. I'd already told you too much about."

Buffy shrugged, "I thought it was funny, of all the things to lie about you'd choose that. But you're dodging the question, how is he?"

"Vaughn's fine."

"I'll say, so tell me, is there anything between you two?" Buffy leered.

Sydney blushed, "That's complicatedand classified."

Buffy laughed, "Alright, I get the picture. Say, when do you have to leave?"

"I'm not due back until tomorrow, why?"

"I was wondering if you'd be interested in doing a little Bronzing with me and the rest of the guys."

"That sounds like fun, but I wanted to try my hand at a different local nocturnal activity," Sydney said with a smile.

"Oh really, you think you're up for it?" Buffy asked, her eyebrow arched.

"I can take care of myself," Sydney confidently replied.

"Tough talk, care to back it up?" Buffy tossed her stake at Sydney.

Sydney effortlessly caught the stake, "You better believe it."

"Cool, I've heard rumors of a new nest of vampire setting up shop not too far from here, want to go check it out?"

Sydney nodded, "Just lead the way. It'll be nice to have a clear cut, easy to spot bad guy for once."

The two young women walked off into the night, doing the only thing either one of them knew how to do. Keeping the rest of the world safe from the dangers it didn't want to know existed.

-Fin-

Author's Notes:

Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed this humble little piece. Obviously the iinspiration came from the current season of Buffy's premiere episode, I enjoy both shows and Rambaldi makes the perfect context for the world of Alias to intersect with the world of Buffy. As a matter of fact I left out some hooks I came up with. Yes, I've got a sequel planned, no it won't be out for quite some time. I've got some Alias/X-files loving in mind next and I want to see how the current arcs in both Buffy and Alias play out.

Some fun facts, writing this story took 3+ pens, 3 bottles of white-out, roughly twenty pieces of fruit and an entire 3 subject notebook. 

-sam 2/6/2003  



End file.
